


Up All Night

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: SheRa - Fandom
Genre: A brief Scorpia POV, AdoraPOV, Apologies, Arguing, Biting, Blood, CatraPOV, Character Death In Dream, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Glimmer likes Adora, Secrets Revealed, Someone almost freezes., Sword violence in dream, Tension, dramadramadrama, mention of abuse from Shadow Weaver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Catra and Adora have to decide what they want after running into each other in the Whispering Woods.





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted any fanfics anywhere and I'm really nervous about it. And Im new to this site. Im not sure if I'm a totally good writer. But i hope you like this.
> 
> I named this fanfic from the Owl City song Up All Night.
> 
>  
> 
> August 1st, 2019: I'm going to be editing the chapters posted. There won't be a new chapter till everything is edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One edited/updated August 1st, 2019

Darkness.

 

Darkness was creeping at the corners of Catra’s vision. She was standing in what seemed to be an endless void of black with no detectable source of light. Though somehow she could still see the outlines of her outstretched fingers in front of her face.

 

Where was she?

 

How did she even get here?

 

An sudden noise from behind made her ears prick up. She forced herself to turn in the direction in which she heard it. The sound came again, louder and closer this time.

 

Footsteps were echoing towards her.

 

“Hello?” Her voice growled, her voice rippling throughout this strange void before fading off in the distance.

 

An small blue oval of light appeared and bobbed up and down in the stretching darkness. It drew nearer to Catra as the moments ticked by.

 

“Hello!” She repeated more sharply. She still didn't receive the answer she wanted.

 

The glow stopped a few feet from where she stood, as if responding to her annoyed hello's.

 

Then she gawked at the familiar face now standing close to her, having come out of the night like mist. The recognizable grey blue eyes filled with cold fire, the long curly blond hair that waved in nonexistent wind, and the well muscled arms made the force captain tighten with fear.

 

Yet she kept her composition and met SheRa’s gaze with boldness.

 

Catra was partially shocked to see nothing but hatred swimming around in those depths. The stone embedded into the sword shone onto SheRa’s face in an eerie way.

 

Catra swore she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

 

Carefully the cat woman spoke, trying to keep the tremor out of her own tone. “Why are you here? Where are we?”

 

The previously Horde soldier raised up her weapon well over her head. “You really think you're gonna get away with nearly destroying Bright Moon?" Malice laced SheRa's voice. "Actions have consequences and now you're going to pay for them.”

 

The pale blade striked down the next moment, aiming to hit Catra.

 

“W-What?!" Catra yelped. "N-No..! S-Stop!” She darted away to avoid getting whacked by the powerful sword.

 

The weapon hit the dark floor where Catra was just a second ago. The blade clattered loudly but it didn't get stuck as she hoped it would.

 

SheRa turned and walked toward the trembling shape of her former companion. Catra stepped backwards, never feeling more frightened in her life by someone who once cared about her.

 

Or so she thought Adora did.

 

Suddenly she seemingly tripped over nothing and fell with a thud onto her back. What was that?

 

She saw the tall figure loomed over her and lifting up the sword once again. Catra struggled to get up. She couldn't move an length! “Adora..!" She whimpered. "Please! I'm sorry..!”

 

"You don't get to say sorry." The blade came down, stabbing Catra right in the place of her heart, and then everything was gone.

 

Catra shot up in her bed, smacking her head against the upper mattress. The barracks she shared with her team was dark but not like the void she had just dreamed of.

 

She kicked off the blanket, forehead wet with sweat, and closed her eyes. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real.

 

But Catra couldn't fight against the thoughts that lingered at the edge of her mind. Adora blaming her for the near destruction of Bright Moon. How she was willing to end Catra’s life for the sake of revenge. That bloodthirsty look in those blue eyes. Cold and emotionless. Just remembering it brought tears in her heterochromia eyes.

 

Catra shifted onto her side with a tremble.

 

Adora wouldn't actually kill her right? It could easily happen on accident but on purpose? But what if Catra was wrong? What if Adora would go so far to permanently rid of Catra?

 

Tears fell off her cheeks onto the ripped up fabric beneath her. No. She refused to believe Adora would do such a thing.

 

Growling, the feline hopped out of the bed she and Adora once shared. Just like everything else, that was gone too. No more lying on Adora's feet. No more peaceful sleeps.

 

She tiptoed to the door and pressed the button to open it. It slid with a loud metal clang and she froze, having forgotten the door did that. Fuck.

 

Lonnie shifted in her bed but she didn't wake. Thank Hordak. Catra managed a sigh of relief and quietly slipped into the dark hallway, shadows casting on the dulled green walls.

 

She walked, having to hide every time a patrol bot were to appear.

 

She reached the outside without a problem.

 

Thankful for the cold clear air instead of the stuffy and hot barracks, Catra skimmed the outer wall, leaping on worn down pipes, and gripping the edge of a platform where she climbed on.

 

She stood there, a memory so fresh yet seeming so distant flashed through her mind. It made her heartache in such a painful way.

 

It felt like just yesterday she and Adora were up here. That day was a bad one out of many.

 

She would even consider it the worse day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adora used her grappling hook to reach a platform, struggling over the edge onto it and over a green pipe. She then stood up straight and soothed out her horde uniform.

 

She looked up to see Catra’s back facing her. With a sigh, Adora slowly approached and halted right behind her girlfriend.

 

“Look…” She trailed off for a moment, half unsure how to go on. She managed to find the words right away to her luck.

 

“I'm sorry." Adora squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them to glimpse at Catra. "I didn't think you even wanted to be a force captain.” It did surprise Adora but at the same time, it didn't.

 

Catra was a secretive person. That wasn't news. Though she still thought they shared everything with each other. Them having known each other since they could both remember.

 

“I don't. Take your stupid badge.” Without staring back, Catra tossed the force captain badge to Adora, in which she caught quickly. The feline then crossed her arms and winded her tail around her legs tightly.

 

“Come on Catra.This is what I've been working for my entire life.” She glimpsed at the badge in her left hand and moving it around in her palm.

 

“I was hoping you could be...I don't know...happy for me? ” Catra tossed a glance at Adora, grumpiness still lining her freckled face. She spoke in a irritable tone to further prove her annoyance. “Ughhh. Whatever. It's not like I even care.” An eyeroll followed.

 

It was a lie. Of course she cared. She cared about Adora’a achievements. But it wasn't fair the blonde got all the glory while Catra was still in the dust. Possibly because of Shadow Weaver’s mistreatments and threats while Catra was growing up. Berating her. Pulling her down while she lifted Adora. It was never fair.

 

She, as always, masked the feeling and hid it away.

 

“I just want to get out of this dump at some point before I die of boredom.” The feline dramatically fall on her back, dangling her striped arms either side of her. “I wonder what's even outside of the Fright Zone anyway.” She slightly sat back up, gazing over the place they grew up in with curious mismatched eyes.

 

“Why don't we find out?” Adora revealed a skiff key, delicately holding it between two fingers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why don't we find out?”

 

Catra wished she could take it all back. She was so desperate to explore more. See what was out there.

 

Now Adora was gone, siding with the enemy so willingly. The fact it was so easy for Adora to go- To finding a new better life. One that Catra wasn't in. It created a lump in her throat each time she thought about it. So she tried not to.

 

She often failed.

 

Fresh hatred clenched Catra’s fists and uncurling her body, she got up into her feet.

 

She'll get her revenge.

 

She'll get Adora back. And they can be together again. After she takes over Etheria and destroys The Rebellion. Things would go back the way they were.

 

But first, she has someone to pay a visit to. Even if means having to sneak past guards and losing a few tufts of fur from prickly bushes in the Whispering Woods.

 

Staring out over the horizon, tall trees barely noticeable peeked above all the buildings and machines, Catra sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.


	2. Not My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like :D Feel free to point out any errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Two edited August 7th, 2019

What was she doing?

 

Why was she doing it?

 

These questions ran through Catra’s mind as she entered the Whispering Woods. The trees and plants were still frozen from the recent events and snow covered the ground in a thick layer. The cold touching her exposed toes made her shiver with each step she took further into the forest.

 

Catra recalled the battle as she wandered around aimlessly. The battle that seemingly pulled her and Adora farther apart. Also the battle the horde had lost- she had lost. She came so close to taking down the moonstone. But in the end she failed.

 

The battle lost and being forced to flee back to the Fright Zone.

 

The look of victory on the princesses faces was still fresh in her mind. She didn't care about those though. She was focusing on one particular expression.

 

Glowing blue eyes filled with regret. Watching her as she rode away on a skiff with Scorpia. She returned that stare with equal disappointment.

 

Disappointed in herself.

 

Disappointed that Adora tried to hurt her.

 

None of this is her fault.

 

But is it though? Catra manipulated Entrapta. Convinced the science woman to stay. Told her that her old friends weren't going to come back. Or rescue her because they only care about people with actual powers. Catra lying to Entrapta led the runestoneless princess to increase the black garnet's power and creating chaos that was unleased onto Etheria.

 

No.

 

This wasn't her fault. She refuses to believe it is.

 

The sky above was strangely dark. Probably another side effect of the crazy weather.

 

Catra even saw tiny brilliant twinkles of light hanging in that deep blue. What are those? She's never seen that type of thing before.

 

They were pretty looking.

 

Every move forward was a crunch of icy snow under her feet. Her toes were numb now. She was thankful for the lack of feeling in them really. It was better then pain.

 

Suddenly and distantly, Catra heard a noise. She pricked up her ears and focused her hearing on where it came from.

 

It was another set of footsteps. Coming right for her.

 

Panicking, Catra quickly climbed up a dying tree and perched on one of the lower branches, shaking from the frosty air.

 

There was no mistaking the figure that appeared in Catra’s area of view.

 

Tufty and strands of blonde falling out of the usual band that held it all together. The piercing blue eyes that Catra was always mesmerized by. And the basic Horde uniform in which her heart would leap in excitement when she saw it approaching out of the corner of her mismatched eyes. 

 

Adora was swiftly forgotten when Catra dropped her gaze to what her ex-girlfriend carried around all the time now. 

 

That sword. 

 

That damn sword. 

 

The very weapon that caused Adora to leave her behind. If she haven't let the blonde go back that night, things might be different. 

 

All she wants is a world where they can be happy. But that'll never happen. She'll never be on Adora's side again. Not for what she can see. 

 

But tonight, things seem to be working in her favor for once. Whether it be a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

Adora stopped near the roots of the tree Catra hid in. The feline held her breath and remained still as possible. Any movement will attract the blonde's eyes up to her.

 

Adora looked down at her sword for a few moments, and to Catra's surprise, the blade was thrown. "Argh!" Adora screeched as the weapon skidded across the top of the snow. Snowfakes shot up into the air and the sword left a noticeable drag mark across the very top layer of the snow. 

 

It halted at the bottom of the tree and vibrated when the sharp part whacked against the wood. The silent sound reached Catra's sensitive ears and she winced. 

 

Adora was lying on the ground when the ringing faded from Catra and she could focus again. She obviously didn't care about the cold underneath. 

 

 _Dumbass._   _is she trying to get herself killed?_

 

Catra let out a heavy sigh. She scurried down the trunk, landing gracefully on all fours with claws retreating in. She stood up straight and walked to the sword still lying on the ground.

 

The blonde didn't budge a muscle. As if she didn't notice the cat woman who had just leaped off a branch practically.

 

The second in command gripped the handle of the SheRa weapon and plucked it off the snow. Then she waltzed over to the person lying face up, her tussled ponytail trailing behind her head.

 

Blue eyes finally locked with Catra's amber and blue-green ones. She detected hopelessness in that beautiful gaze.

 

Somehow always intense.

 

Somehow always makes her heart pick up it's speed and pang in her chest. Still, the look Adora gave sent chills down the cat woman's spine.

 

What happened?

 

Why did she look like that?

 

She didn't intend to dwell on the thought and kneed by her formor companion, stabbing the tip of the sword into the snow.

 

There were some many things Catra wanted to say. But like always she couldn't find the right words to speak them. So she settled with her signature greeting. One that was guaranteed to spite a reaction from her ex.

 

“Hey Adora.” Her voice sounded somewhat more desperate then usual. She attempted to hide it with the feeling of anger that coursed through her head.

 

It seemed to work.

 

Or Adora was just too out of it to even care.

 

The blonde flinched slightly and Catra saw it. It made her lips turn up in a smirk that showed her fangs.

 

"What?" Catra taunted. "Scared of me?"

 

"No." The previously force captain struggled to sit up. Catra immediately got on her feet and hissed. She wasn't going to get this sword. Even if it meant Catra had to fight Adora to keep it.

 

"Give it back, Catra." Adora glared hard up at her. "Why should I?" The feline woman swinged the blade and it made a swooshing sound. "You don't seem to like it anymore."

 

"I said," Adora stood at a fast pace. " _Give it back._ " 

 

Catra retaliated by kicking up snow and laughing when it hit the blonde in the face.

 

Adora lunged for her, reaching out for the sword. The feline dodged swiftly to the side.

 

This felt all too familiar at this point. 

 

Adora clenched her right fist and aimed a blow at Catra. Catra once again got out of the way in time.

 

They ended up with backs on each other. 

 

“Wow Adora. You've gotten slower.” Catra sneered without turning. “Has living in Bright Moon made you weak? Too weak to try and get this sorry excuse for a weapon back?”

 

Adora turned on her heel. 

 

Catra assumed the SheRa sword owner was now facing her. So she whipped around in the moment after Adora did. 

 

"I'm not weak." Adora growled. "Now give me the sword. Now." 

 

"Threats don't work on me anymore." Catra spat. "I'm not scared of you. Never was. And if you want this sword back, you're gonna have to fight me for it."

 

Adora came at her with another attempt to attack. Both hands were raised this time. And ready to cause damage.

 

"You're so stupid, you know that?" Catra was backing up now as she tossed out taunts. "You left the horde for a dumb sword. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" 

 

Adora wasn't stopping. Nor was trying to hold back at all. She kept coming for Catra. Only narrowly missing a blow as she stepped backwards and backwards. 

 

Catra felt a tiny pinprick of fear. 

 

Adora was attempting to hurt her. 

 

For what? 

 

Refusing to surrender the sword? 

 

She hasn't even laid a finger on the blonde yet. 

 

This still wasn't fair. 

 

Adora's hand swished right by her face and her back bumped against a trunk of a tree. 

 

Great. 

 

Now she was trapped.

 

The fear in her chest grew as Adora got closer. Ready to strike her. Ready to do anything just so she could get her precious sword into her grasp once again. 

 

"I thought you never wanted to hurt me." Catra blurted. She trembled at the words she just spilled out. 

 

Adora hesitated. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't keep siding with the horde." It was Catra's turn to flinch.

 

Adora went on with a brisk tone. "You've made bad decisions Catra. So does the horde. But I refuse to believe that there isn't an ounce of good in you. So for that, I'm not going to give up on you." The blonde's voice grew tender. Soft. "We could be together again if you just..." 

 

"You're  _wasting_ your time." She hissed. She ignored the very noticeable flutter in her belly. "Because I am  _not_ going with you." 

 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows. "But Catra-" 

 

"I've gained so much power." Catra cut the blonde off. "Faster then you ever could. This is my choice and nothing you can do will make me change my mind." 

 

Adora let her hands collapsed to her sides. "Nothing?" She stuttered.

 

Such a stupid question!

 

"Nothing Adora." Catra flattened her ears. "Nothing at all."

 

Adora remained still. 

 

Catra saw this as an opportunity to get away. But she was so wrong.

 

Adora closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Catra and sniffled. "I'm so sorry I left Catra." Was she  _crying?_ "I really am. I shouldn't have abandoned you. It was such a jerk move. And I understand why you hate me so much." 

 

Was this manipulation?

 

Was this a tactic to get her to join the Rebellion? 

 

But Adora seemed so upset. So genuine. It was almost hard to believe this was fake. 

 

"Please Catra...say anything." She didn't realise she was mute. Too shocked to respond right away. The blonde buried her tear covered cheeks into the feline woman's shoulder. 

 

Catra let the sword slip out of her hand and heard it flop on the ground. Adora made no move to retrieve it. 

 

She shouldn't have let Adora hug her. 

 

Shouldn't have even let Adora touch her.

 

Now the emotions Catra had kept locked away begin to spiral out of control and started to show themselves.

 

The first tear trickled down her freckled cheek. And once you start, there's no stopping it. 

 

The cat woman shook and stifled a cry. 

 

She wanted Adora so badly. Then she lost her. But now they were here. Together. With no one around. She didn't know what to make of it. 

 

It felt so wrong but so right. Even after all their fighting. 

 

Why can't she just have what she wants so badly?

 

 


	3. You Left Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Sorry it took a bit longer. Hope you like :D
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 3 edited on August 10, 2019

Catra shivered.

 

It had begun to snow in the time she and Adora stood there hugging. They both feared if they moved out of their embrace the remaining warmth they had would diminish. So they stayed clinging to each other. Scared to shift. Catra didn't like having to be in this situation. She hasn't had this much physical contact with the blonde since she left.

 

Not counting their fights. 

 

Those weren't out of love. They were out of anger and hurt. 

 

“We need to get to Bright Moon.” Adora’s breath billowed out as she stuttered. Her lips were turning a pale pink. Her usually tan skin changing to almost white due to the freezing air. 

 

This was not good. 

 

Catra wondered if she was growing to look the same. 

 

Either way, they're going to end up dead if they don't figure something out. Something that doesn't involve her having to go to Bright Moon. The Fright Zone was too faraway. She won't make it back on her own. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere near there." Catra finally managed to hiss. Everyone in the Rebellion saw her as an dangerous enemy. She, for once, didn't want to risk imprisonment. And possibly a punishment.

 

She's been punished enough in her life. 

 

Catra..." Adora shuddered against the feline woman. "We won't make it if we stay-." She pulled Catra closer and tucked her paling face into her soft shoulder. Catra shouldn't have let that happen though at this point she just didn't care anymore. She hated how Adora was trying to get her to the one place she didn't want to go. 

 

"Then go back without me." The cat woman wiggled free from the blonde and turned away. "I am never going with you." Catra started to shuffle through the thick snow in the direction she thought the Fright Zone had to be.

 

Cold wind blew in her face and snowflakes got into her eyes multiple times. Without Adora's shared warmth, the freezing air was more unbearable. 

 

"Catra." Adora whined distantly. Catra didn't bother facing her desperate sounding ex-girlfriend and kept shuffling forward. Her feet no longer exist. She couldn't feel them at all. At least she was still capable of walking despite that.

 

"Don't leave." Adora was still begging. Her voice was softer now. Faraway sounding. The feline girl shouted and halted. "You left me!" She snapped. "Why shouldn't I leave you?!" 

 

Silence erupted between them. 

 

Adora said nothing. 

 

So Catra went on. 

 

Ice pelted her in the nose and cheeks. She couldn't be convinced. She won't change her mind. She was returning to the Horde whether Adora liked it or not. 

 

Why did she even come out here anyways?

 

Oh right. 

 

To see Adora. 

 

She grew mad at herself for wanting Adora's attention and affection. She was never going to have that again. But she can't bring herself to give up. She needed to somehow get Adora back on her side. 

 

 

Things could be happy again. They could go back the way they were before. Where nothing ever changed and they were together. 

 

A flash of blonde made Catra dart her head around. Adora was struggling after her while clutching her own arms. "Why can't you see in my way..Catra? I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please stay." 

 

The desperation in Adora's voice sent a wave of urgency rippling through Catra's body. The SheRa sword wieider sobbed and shaked. She had already apologizedtwice now. Catra couldn't bring herself to forgive. 

 

Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

 

"And if you walk away," Catra was startled. She wasn't expecting Adora to speak more in order to convince her. "I'll never know if you made it back to the Fright Zone. I don't want you to..." Adora coughed and trembled. Catra noticed ice had started to develop on those blonde locks.

 

Ones she used to run her fingers through in the times they snuggled each other in the same bunk bed.  

 

The former horde soldier was only inches from Catra now. Her gazes stared into each other with painful longing. Catra was the first to break it.

 

"I told you already Adora. I'm never going with you. So stop trying."  She whipped around and trudged forward. Adora didn't follow her this time. 

 

Catra's mouth went dry. Not because of the winter air. But because she was really cutting off ties with Adora. The one she wanted more then anything in the world. But she can't have anything good.

 

That was the majority of her life.

 

The snow fell heavier and Catra could barely see a foot in front of her with all the blinding whiteness in her vision. 

 

A powerful urge to turn back overwhelmed her as she strayed farther from Adora. She fought the feeling off. 

 

Anything that happens to Adora out here wouldn't be her fault. It would be Adora herself that would be the one to blame. She came into these woods on her own accord. 

 

Catra was unable to stop the images that found their way into her head.

 

Adora lying on the snow. 

 

Adora's blue eyes wet with frozen tears. 

 

Adora's skin as pale as the ground below her. 

 

Adora's beautiful blonde hair covered in ice flecks and scattered out of it's ponytail. 

 

And the last thing Catra saying to her being that she didn't want to go with her best friend. Her happiness. A person she always went to when she was scared and hurting. A person's chest she cried in after taking the full blow of Shadow Weaver's mistreatment. The threats she faced. The dark magic that surrounded her and kept her in one place while she was criticized for her so called poor conduct and laziness. 

 

No matter how hard Catra tried, Shadow Weaver always managed to find a flaw. Then  using that flaw against the feline to belittle her and bring her down. 

 

“Dammit!” Twisting back, Catra walked in a direction she thought Adora was. She had to find her. She can't just leave her out here to die. She didn't want to be like Shadow Weaver. She wanted to be better then the woman that had given her only hell for all of her life. 

 

The snow falling blinded her, making it difficult to properly see. And with no moon lighting up the woods, it was so much harder to navigate.

 

“Adora!” Catra shouted through the wind whipping at her face. She felt her legs weakening as she continued to trudge forward, clutching her bare arms, and narrowing her eyes in hopes of being able to see better.

 

It worked but not as well as she hoped it would. 

 

It couldn't be far from light now right?

 

No.

 

There was no time to waste. Adora needs help _now_.

 

Catra yelped and felt a sharp pain on her forearm. A tangy scent reached her nose for a brief moment before it was overwhelmed by the force of the wind and snow. 

 

Great. 

 

Now she was bleeding. 

 

She wondered and wondered till she saw a faint blue glow shining on a tree. It flickered through the falling snow, which was now slowing down to a stop. 

 

The damn sword!

 

Catra fell into her knees with a whimper. She wasn't going to give up. She crawled to a motionless Adora on the ground and trembled hard. 

 

The blonde’s eyes were shut and she was dangerously pale. It terrified Catra how bad Adora looked. 

 

“Adora!” Her voice was weak. She managed to hoist her old companion off the snow and into her arms as she settled into an uncomfortable sitting position. 

 

Scarlet drops from her cut arm dripped on the white of the sword wielder’s shirt, staining the fabric with pink dots. 

 

"Adora." Catra said with a shuddering breath. "Wake up." Adora remained still. 

 

Catra let the tears she been holding in free. "I said wake up you idiot..!" She growled through salty liquid touching her mouth and dripping down her freckled face. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" 

 

Time seem to freeze as she sat there. Hoping. And hoping. And hoping. Till it started to become hopeless. Adora wasn't going to wake up. She was stuck in a permanent sleep. And Catra just knew she was to blame. 

 

Catra cried hard in the blonde's shirt, clenching the fabric in between one claw. "I fucking failed you Adora. I'm such a fucking failure!" She wailed and held on tighter to the blonde. 

 

"You're not a failure, Catra." A weak gasp reached the cat woman's ears and she pulled back to see that Adora's eyes were opened. "You came back for me." A slight smile lit up the blonde's face. 

 

Catra yelped and stood, rapidly wiping away her tears. Adora flinched. "Ow Catra. What was that for?"

 

"You were fucking dead!" Catra's legs shaked. Adora saw her crying over her. Oh hell no. This was not good. 

 

Adora sat up on her knees. ""I wasn't Catra." She said it so casually. "Just cold." The blonde was acting a bit strange. "Come on, Catra. We're going to Bright Moon." Where did this sudden energy come from? 

 

Then Catra saw the sword gem go out. Did the sword have something to do with this?

 

Weird magic shit. 

 

Adora still looked out of it and pale as heck. She wasn't going to make it home without help. Maybe Catra could.. "I told you Adora. I am not going anywhere near pretty princess castle. You can't make me." 

 

"Catra." 

 

"I said no!" She hissed furiously. She turned a little too quickly and was met with darkness that hindered her eye sight for a few moments. 

 

"Kitten, you okay?" Adora's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. "Don't call  _me_  that." She slapped the blonde's palm away. 

 

Catra didn't expect the next moment that she would fall over. Dizziness made the world spin and she had to close her eyes before it got worse.

 

She heard Adora yelp in fright and felt the blonde pick her up. She was too tired to fight. Too sick to do anything.

 

"You're going to be okay. Just hold on." Catra's mind went blank and Adora's soft voice faded. 

 

She passed out. 

 


	4. It's Her Or Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this so might as well post it. Hope you enjoy. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter four edited August 13, 2019

Leaving the woods was a tough one.

 

But it wasn't anything Adora couldn't handle.

 

Catra coughed feebly into her hair, which had long fallen out of it's hold, and the locks draped over her shoulders and her face.  She had to constantly blow away a strand that kept falling onto her nose. 

 

The sword was tightly clenched into the feline's hand. Though the blade was tipped downwards and dragged across the stone ground, and which it made a very unpleasant noise. Adora clenched her teeth at the sound but couldn't do anything about it. 

 

The blonde heaved Catra back up since she felt her old companion start to slide downwards. Adora held on the cat woman's wrists with all the strength she could muster and climbed up the slope that led to Bright Moon castle. 

 

The place Adora had called home for the past couple weeks. 

 

And of course the usual guards were stationed at the large doorway with their basic swords attached to a hold on their belts.

 

The first of many obstacles she'll have to face for why she was carrying an enemy on her back. 

 

"Hey Karla." Adora greeted sweetly. "Hazel." The kind approach might not work as well as she hope it will.

 

It was still worth the attempt.

 

"Princess Adora," Karla stepped forward with disapproval lining the older woman's expression. "What is the meaning of this?" 

 

"It's a pretty long story." She answered. "So can I tell you later?" Catra shifted and groaned.

 

Oh no.

 

She better not be waking up.  

 

Not now.

 

"Princess." Karla sighed a heavy sigh. "We cannot let a horde soldier into the castle. Especially a dangerous one." 

 

Adora sulked. 

 

Plan #2: Begging 

 

"She's sick. And it's way too far for her to walk to the Fright Zone on her own." Adora pushed her bottom lip out. "For me? Please?" 

 

Karla blinked. "No. She isn't allowed. So you must turn around and leave her in the woods." 

 

Adora gaped. "Leave her in the woods to die? Are you kidding me? She can't even be prisoner?" 

 

Plan #3: Anger

 

"Princess. She can't be trusted within Bright Moon walls. The Queen will agree with my word." 

 

"Well your word is wrong." She snapped. Adora tugged her sword out of Catra's fingers. She awkwardly pointed the SheRa weapon at Karla and felt the feline slipping off her back again. 

 

"Princess." Karla was startled. "Please calm down." 

 

"I won't be calm." The blonde hissed. "So you'll let me into the castle or things won't turn out too well for either of you." 

 

Karla stepped close to Hazel with panic. Adora liked that they were scared of her. They knew what she was capable of doing. And she could see that they were majorly conflicted. 

 

Obey Queen Angella or risk getting on the bad side of the SheRa sword owner. 

 

In the end, the guards moved aside so Adora could pass.

 

Her heart leaped with triumph. 

 

“Thank you! I'll make sure you don't get fired!” Adora ignored the two pairs of eyes that stared into her as she came right up the entrance. She gently leaned Catra against the outer wall and took deep breathes with her chest heaving. 

 

She was exhausted and felt like she could barely stand up. 

 

Adora managed to keep her composure. 

 

She knew better then to show that she was physically tired. 

 

 The three guards from before immediately went to fetch the Queen when they saw who Adora had brought.

 

She sat down to a still unconscious Catra and glimpsed at her reflection in the sword. Her curly hair was a clear mess. Her blue eyes looked dull. Her once tanned skin was paler then normal.

 

Is this what happens to you when you're exposed to deadly cold temperatures? She assumed so.

 

But how did she survive it?

 

The runestone on the handle suddenly glowed and flickered out in a matter of moments. Like it was trying to tell her something.

 

Was it possible the sword saved her from certain death?

 

Footsteps nearly sent Adora leaping up onto her feet. She remained on the ground next to Catra.

 

The feline girl didn't look okay. She was just as pale as Adora. Also blood welled from a cut on her forearm. 

 

 _Where did she get that?_ Adora wondered.

 

The flapping of feathered wings drew the blonde's attention to Angella who now stood to the left of her. Fury blazed in the queen's gaze but otherwise Glimmer's mother was very calm.

 

A little too calm.

 

"Adora." Angella spoke. "What is the meaning of this?" The same exact question Karla had asked her. "Why have my guards come to me saying you've dragged an enemy soldier onto Bright Moon land?"

 

"Queen Angella. I'm deeply sorry." Adora struggled to get up. "But Catra-" 

 

"You mean to tell me you brought an horde soldier into my kingdom without my permission? A violent one nonetheless?"

 

The confidence Adora had facing Karla was no longer there. 

 

"My Queen. She's hurt.." The blonde stared at the ground at her feet. "Sick too. She won't make it to the Horde for treatment." 

 

Adora saw Glimmer appeared in the entrance, eyes wide with curiosity. It immediately shifted to surprise when she saw Catra. An anger suddenly blazed in her friend's pink gaze.

 

But Adora was attempting to keep her focus on Angella at the moment. 

 

She hoped Glimmer didn't try anything.

 

“I don't like to turn away an ill person Adora."  Angella heaved a sigh before going on. "But I cannot forget the fact that she caused destruction to my castle and to my people. I cannot simply allow Catra to enter and get the help she needs.”

 

Adora’s heart dropped to her stomach.

 

Her mouth went dry. 

 

Frustration threatened to take the better of her.

 

She wasn't going to let Catra be denied help. So she decided to retaliate.

 

The blonde gripped her sword handle so hard that her fingers begin to ache from the grip.

 

She took a deep breath before she spoke. 

 

“Then I'm leaving." Adora said firmly. 'If you can't do this for me, then I'm not going to be SheRa for you.”

 

With that, Adora dropped the SheRa sword and heard it vibrant with the impact as she moved in close to the still unconscious Catra.

 

Queen Angella gasped audibly.

 

Glimmer teleported to her friend who was now kneeling by Catra. “What are you doing Adora?!" The pink haired princess demanded. Shocked crossed her friend's face. "You can't go! You swore yourself to The Rebellion!”

 

Adora felt anger well up within her and she glared up at Glimmer with cold fire. “I left Catra for you. I left my whole life behind so I could do what was right.” She glimpsed to the feline woman. 

 

She wasn't done yet.

 

“I saved Bright Moon. I helped bring back the Rebellion!" Adora stood up quickly and got in Glimmer's face. She couldn't believe just how she was acting to the people that took her in. The people who she considered to be her friends.

 

Still, Adora didn't stop.

 

She couldn't stop.

 

"Your mother can't do this one thing for me?!” Glimmer backed up, water building up in her eyes. "Especially after everything I did for _you_?!" 

 

It grew quiet. No one said another word. 

 

Adora took that as she should probably leave now.

 

Without a moments hesitation, she picked up Catra and placed the cat woman on her back, once again. Catra whimpered in her left ear as she started to walk away. 

 

She had no idea where she would go. But she didn't care.

 

She'll figure it out.

 

“Wait.”

 

Angella's voice stopped Adora dead in her tracks. The blonde haired woman forced herself to stare at the Queen. Catra was breathing heavily onto her cheek. Hot breath.

 

She didn't have time to stand here!

 

 

"It is true you have done much for us." Angella cleared her throat. "I cannot simply allow you to go without a proper thank you."

 

The Queen of Bright Moon hesitated.

 

“I'll help the one who you care so deeply for.”

 

Adora felt surprised.

 

Is this really happening?

 

Did Angella really just give in to her desires?

 

“Glimmer,” The teen’s mother turned toward her daughter. “Escort Adora and Catra to the infirmary right away. That is an order.”

 

Glimmer glimpsed at the exhausted pair with an emotion Adora couldn't identify. It still sent a wave of unease through the blonde. 

 

“Come on. I'll take you there.” Glimmer spun around, her glittery cape whipping as she did.

 

Adora grimly followed, feeling Angella’s gaze bore into her.

 

She knew she was going the right thing. 

 

She can't let Catra die.


	5. The Elf Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characterrrrr.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter five edited August 15th, 2019

Glimmer led Adora to the infirmary.

 

It was a large room with four white beds on either side. The walls were a pale purple and the floor some sort of yellowish stone. A soft carpet greeted her feet as she walked in and she blinked at how pretty the room was. 

 

On the opposite side of where Adora stood was a row of two big windows that were covered by transparent laced curtains. They were open now to let light in since it was mid morning.

 

Adora noticed the shelf that leaned against the wall on the left. Elixirs, scrolls, bandages, books, and many other medical related items crowded up the space. 

 

She glimpsed over to the other side.

 

A desk as old as time itself sat in the far corner with multiple papers upon it and sitting in the chair wirh the same alot of age was a young woman. 

 

Her pink streaked dark hair was tied up in a high ponytail with an black elastic band. Her eyes were a beautiful purple and noticeable freckles crossed over her cheeks and round nose. She had weird pointy ears. Not like the citizens in Thaymore. She looked more human then them.

 

"Luella?" Glimmer spoke up to get the healer's attention. "Oh dear!" Luella darted over with a regretful look in her gaze. "I didn't hear you come in princess. My apologies." 

 

"It's alright." Glimmer waved her hand and stepped aside so the healer could get a better glimpse at Adora and Catra. "I have a task for you. Adora and her-" 

 

"Friend." Adora completed. Glimmer gave her an odd look but said nothing else. 

 

"Of course I'll help them." Luella walked to one of the far beds and patted it. "Here Princess Adora. Lay your friend here."

 

Adora did so and carefully rested Catra on the mattress.

 

"Well since I'm not needed here anymore I should get going." 

 

"Glimmer wait!" Adora was too slow. Her Bright Moon friend was already gone, leaving behind only a few sparkles hovering in the air. 

 

"Guess I'll talk to you later.." She mumbled under her breath. "Adora, you lay down too " Luella's voice made her forget the possible conflict she'll have to face with Glimmer soon.

 

Easing her body on the bed nearest to Catra's, she felt her muscles relax. "Are the salt minerals helping?" 

 

"The what?' Adora was puzzled. "The bed you're lying on is mixed with similar salt minerals that Mystacor has in their springs. Their purpose is to calm the mind and soothe the body." 

 

"Oh. That's cool." Adora leaned her head back and placed it on the pillow. "Yeah. I feel less stressed and way more...peaceful." 

 

"Glad to know it's serving it's purpose well." Luella went to that shelf Adora saw when she first came in here and picked off two small bottles with blue glowing substance swishing around in them,  that roll of bandages, a towel, and a strange white square that contained thick pink liquid. 

 

Luella returned to the feline woman and rested the medicine items on the flat of the bed. 

 

The healer was quick to examine Catra's injuries while Adora watched with intensity shining in her eyes. "So. Can you tell just what happened to the both of you?" 

 

The slightly older woman lifted up Catra's arm. 

 

A thin cut extended down the cat woman's striped arm and dark red blood soaked the surrounding fur. But to Adora it didn't seem that severe. 

 

“I..I'm not really sure.” She stuttered.The memory was fuzzy and bits and pieces were missing.

 

What _had_ happened back in the Whispering Woods?

 

“I remember it being cold and I was lying on the ground.” A sudden throb within her head ached and she yelped softly.

 

“Are you okay?” Luella fretted.

 

“Yes I'm fine." Adora lied, doing her best to ignore the sudden pain. "Just please help Catra.”

 

Luella sighed and picked up the towel off the blanket and carefully begin to wipe off as much of the blood out of Catra's thin fur as she could. Then fetched that odd square thing, opened it, and used her fingers to gently rub the gauze into the wound. 

 

 

"What is that stuff?" Adora asked curiously. "A family treatment. It speeds up the healing process. It doesn't really have a name but the children like to call it the magic white stuff." 

 

Catra's face tightened as Luella continued to spread the medicine and the feline released a whine as a reaction. 

 

“Is she alright?!” Adora raised up in a swift panic, not caring for the pain that shot through her head.

 

"Relax Princess. Don't worry. She's going to be okay.”

 

Adora refused to relax.

 

The pointy eared woman teared off a long piece of the bandage and delicantly wrapped the fabric around Catra's arm. "There we go. All done. Well. The scratch part at least.  

 

Luella got off the bed and moved away the bandage roll and the white square container. "Adora, if you're up for it, I'm going to need your help giving...what's your friends name?"

 

"Catra." Adora replied simply. Luella scrunched up her nose. "Ah. The one that attacked Bright Moon. I knew she was familiar." 

 

Adora gritted her teeth. "What do you need help with." 

 

"Giving Catra this elixir. It rids of any possible sickness in the body system." 

 

"Sure. I'll do it." Before the blonde could get up, the infirmary door opened and Karla entered with a chain hanging from one hand. “Queen Angella has ordered me to chain the prisoner. So she cannot cause harm to the people here nor escape.”

 

Fury surged through Adora like a powerful lightning bolt. "Um excuse me." She didn't attempt to hide the anger she felt from her tone. "Is that  _really_ necessary. She's unconscious and hurt. She can't do anything!" 

 

"I can't go against Queen's orders, princess Adora." Karla weaved around Luella and casually gripped Catra's wrist and cuffed it.

 

Adora glared at Karla hard while she attached the other end of the chain to the wooden frame of the bed. And didn't stop glaring till the guard left and it was three once more.

 

"Here." Luella suddenly held out a tiny glass bottle to her. "Drink this first. Then you can assist with giving Catra's hers." 

 

"What is it?" Adora was slightly suspicious. She has never seen glowing liquid before. "It's alright. It'll help you feel better. Just trust me."  

 

 "Fine. I'll trust you." Adora tugged the small lid off the top of the bottles and a sweet smelling scent immediately tickled her nose. Like the flowers from the ‘garden’ Glimmer took Adora to see just outside the castle when she first arrived. 

 

After Catra is fully recovered...and hopefully unchained; She'll take her close companion to the thing know as a ‘garden’.

 

If the feline was willing to stay. 

 

"I have to warn you. It does taste pretty bad." 

 

"I grew up in the Horde. I can handle anything." Adora tilted her head back without a moments hesitation and gulped down the whole potion in one quick swig.

 

An unpleasant taste immediately slid past her tongue and down her throat.

 

Okay. 

 

Maybe she couldn't handle it.

 

“I expected that face.” Luella chuckled. ”It smells beautiful but tastes absolutely awful." Despite the vileness of the elixir, Adora could feel most of her strength returning and everything becoming less...spinny.

 

She rapidly licked her mouth to rid of the bad taste but was in vain. “Don't make me ever drink that again.” 

 

“No promises Princess Adora.”

 

"Come quickly." The healer urged her off her bed and to Catra. 

 

The feline looked worse up close and when Adora wasn't focusing on trying to get her treatment.

 

Catra's skin was pale and dark shadows casted under her eyes. The freckles that dusted her cheeks stood out more than usual.

 

Six dots Adora had counted so many times and never grew tired of it.

 

“Oh Lord Hordak-” The blonde quickly covered her mouth, forgetting that was something she shouldn't have said. 

 

But Luella didn't pay no mind to the slip up.

 

“Hold up Catra’s head and tilt it back a little."  Adora did as she was instructed and gently lifted the catwoman's head and tucking one arm beneath it.

 

Catra whimpered and struggled weakly against the chain.

 

“Shhh. Shhh." Adora instinctively soothed. "It's okay kitty.” She stroked the feline's mane. “No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

It worked.

 

The person in Adora’s hold visibly relaxed, her whimpers fading away.

 

“Close to each other aren't you.” Luella said with interest sparking in her eyes and moving the medicine bottle to Catra’s mouth. "Open her mouth a little."

 

Adora carefully did that and used her thumb to pry open those soft lips. She cursed silently at herself for briefly imagining her own mouth on them.

 

We've known each other our whole lives. I can't remember a time we weren't together..well except for..” She trailed off.

 

Luella seem to understand because she nodded.

 

“It must've been hard to have to leave Catra. Friendships like that don't happen often.”

 

The healer poured the blue colored substance in the feline’s mouth and urged Adora to close it so Catra could swallow properly.

 

“Yeah…” The blonde grew ashamed.

 

When she defected and left Catra, it was so easy, so simple. She didn't spend too much time dwelling on that fact that she might be hurting Catra.

 

The task at hand was more important.

 

She had to protect Etheria.

 

It was her destiny.

 

She wasn't so sure about her 'destiny' now.

 

She recalled her second night in Bright Moon.

 

While Bow and Glimmer slept peacefully on the floor in their sleeping bags, Adora couldn't.

 

So many thoughts raced through her head. And she found herself missing the presence of a certain cat lying at her feet.

 

Tears fell that night and she wanted so badly to return to The Fright Zone.

 

To Catra.

 

Though she couldn't and winning the war against The Horde was her main priority now. She had to do what was best for the planet.

 

Catra refused to swallow the medicine and fought against Adora’s grasp.

 

“Come on Catra. You need to swallow.” A noise similar to ‘no’ came from the feline. Quiet and stiff.

 

“Yes. It'll help you feel better. Please kitty. For me?”

 

Several moments passed and Catra’s throat finally moved, swallowing the remedy.

 

"Good kitty." Adora scratched the feline’s ear and then gently laid her head back down on the pillow with such gentleness.

 

“Thank you.” Luella spoke up. “I couldn't have done any of that without you.”

 

Blue eyes lifted to purple ones.

 

“No, thank you. You were willing to help Catra, even though she's from The Horde.”

 

“I help anyone. No matter their background."

 

"Still. Thank  _you._ " Adora smiled. Luella returned it. "You're welcome Princess." The healer cleaned up and put away the medical stuff. Then faced the blonde was now curled up beside Catra and hugging her old partner.

 

“You should get some rest. You look exhausted Adora.” It was true the wavy haired girl felt her eyes wanting to close so she rested her head close to Catra's.

 

Luella stood there for a moment and she left the two in silence, closing the infirmary door behind her. 

 

Adora closed her eyes.

 

Catra's breath was warm on her face as she drifted off, feeling peaceful for the first time in a couple weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luella is an OC I created btw. LOVE HER.
> 
> Here is Luella's REF:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Akela_Ocean/status/1100669416117886976?s=19


	6. Red Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six edited August 21st, 2019

Catra was dreaming yet again. 

 

But instead of the dark void from last time, she stood in a meadow with soft green grass and beautiful blooming flowers. 

 

A gentle breeze blew against her ears and shifted her strands of hair as she looked around.    
  


This place was unlike anything she's ever seen before. It was filled with life, unlike her previous nightmare. And she could feel nice sunlight settling warmly on her thin fur.   
  


The feline walked through the field and purred. She felt at ease. And honestly she hoped she never woke up. If anything her real life was the true nightmare. 

 

That nightmare wasn't one she didn't wish to return to.    
  


Catra sniffed the air. 

 

A sweet smell, much sweeter than any flower, tickled her nose. The familiarity of it relaxed Catra and she wanted nothing but to be able to breathe it in forever. She realized it was Adora's at the last moment. 

 

Right before the disaster struck.   
  


Adora's scent was pulled away from her. She tried hard to sniff it back out but it was hopeless. 

 

Just like that. The blonde was gone again.

 

The grass and flowers started to wilt and die. The nice breeze turned unbearable and unbreathable, toxic smells blasting in her face as she tried to flee. 

 

The blue sky turned red. The once white fluffy clouds to a dark grey.

 

She stopped, knowing there won't be a way to escape and Catra fell into her knees. A rumbling startled her and she was suddenly surrounded by machines.    
  


They weren't just any machines. They were the horde's. She could tell by the red insignia labeled on the side of each of them.    
  


"Go away!" She gasped desperate. All the clean air was gone. The smoke swirling out of the machine's stacks further made the atmosphere further more toxic. "Adora!" 

 

“Catra! Wake up!”   
  


_ Adora. _

 

The sound of her companion was like a soothing song to her ears. It gave her a sense of comfort and peace even in the midst of being in a deathtrap. 

  
  


The tanks edged closer and the cat woman curled up on the ground, waiting to be eliminated. There was nothing she could do in a situation like this. 

 

Something wet was splashed on her face and Catra jolted awake in a cold sweat, mixing with the water that ran down her freckled cheeks.

 

Adora and an unfamiliar woman loomed over her and she screeched. "What the hell?!" Catra spat and trembled wildly. "What did you do to me?! Where am I?!" 

 

She tugged at her arm, only to find it being held back. She felt cold metal dug into her skin and she let loose another yowl. 

 

"Catra!" Adora moved in closer. "It's okay! I'm right here!" The blonde sat next to her and a gentle hand was placed on the side of her face. "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright. It was just a dream."   
  


Catra felt really weird and out of it. What did they give her? She hardly knew what she was doing when she rested her head on Adora's chest. "There. You're okay. Take deep breaths." The SheRa sword owner ran her delicate fingers through Catra's mess of a mane. 

 

Adora kept muttering soothing words to her till she visibly relaxed and closed her eyes.    
  


"Is she alright now?" That strange woman asked in a low tone. Catra immediately reopened her eyes and narrowed her pupils at this person she didn't know nor even cared to know.   
  


"Yeah. She seems pretty calm now." Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and made sure she stayed close. The woman sat on the edge of the bed and Catra hissed furiously. She lashed her tail threatening and puffed up her mane of hair.

 

The woman wasn't phased. "Hm. She doesn't seem to like me."

 

"Yeah no kidding bitch." Catra growled. "Now get lost."   
  


"Catra!" Adora gasped and stopped running her hand on her head. "That's not nice!" 

 

"So what? I didn't ask to be here!" She attempted to break free of Adora's hold but her arm hurt and her whole body ached.

 

Just what happened to her?

 

"It's alright Princess Adora." Catra still didn't know her name. It was probably just as dumb sounding as the other princesses. "She isn't as bad as the other patients I've had to deal with."    
  


"If I wasn't chained, you would see how bad I can be."    
  


"Well. Not going to find out anytime soon."    
  


Catra slashed her toe claws at the healer and hissed again, louder this time. The dark haired woman stood up quickly, barely missing those dangerous claws.

 

"I think someone needs their medicine." She joked and walked to a big cabinet. "I can do it, Luella." Adora glared at the feline. "Since she's deciding to be so difficult." 

 

Catra responded by biting Adora on the arm, making sure to sink her teeth in. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow CATRA!" Adora ripped away and a mess of fabric was left behind in Catra's mouth. She spat it out and saw two teeth marks in Adora's skin that were reddening with blood. 

 

Adora begin to cry. "Why did you do that?!"

 

"Because you deserved it!"    
  


 Suddenly Luella came over to her and Catra hardly had time to react before she felt a stabbing pain in her upper arm and she fell limp against her pillow. 

 

"That should keep her calm for a while."  

 

"Is she still awake?"    
  


"Yes. But extremely relaxed. She won't be able to cause harm as I give her the medicine." Catra saw Adora stand over her with tears in her blue eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?" 

 

Catra's response was a whisper. "You already know that Adora." The blonde went silent and stepped out of her vision. 

 

"Let me get that bite treated for you." Luella spoke. 

 

Catra stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be a long time. Then both Adora and Luella were back. The healer lady was holding a bottle filled with weird liquid. "You know what to do Adora." 

 

Adora lifted her up slightly off her back, holding her head gently. "What are you d-doing." She mumbled. "Just stay still."  The bottle was brought to her mouth and she refused it. 

 

"Catra. It'll help you get better." 

 

"F-Fuck off." She said weakly.

 

"If she doesn't want to take it then I'm not making her." Luella pulled back. "But if she changes her mind, you can give it to yourself, Adora."

 

"Okay. You have to leave?" 

 

"Unfortunately yes." The elf healer sighed. "But I'll be back tomorrow." 

 

Catra spaced out and then it was only Adora in this big room.

 

The blonde was lying next to her again. 

 

What?

 

Even after Catra bit the hell out of her arm?   
  


"You're such a dumbass." Catra spoke. 

 

"Glad to know you're conscious." Adora shot back.   
  


Catra fought the urge to bite again. So she settled with moving onto her side and placing her head near Adora's chest. 

 

Adora sighed heavily and instinctively brushed her hand over the cat woman's mane and ears. "Why can't we get along?" The blonde muttered.    
  


"You know why." 

 

It went silent after that and Catra found it hard to keep her eyes open. They were growing heavy with the burden of sleep threatening to take over. 

 

"Rest Catra." Adora urged. 

 

"Don't tell me what to do." Still her eyes shut and she drifted off into soothing darkness.    
  


When Catra reawoken, Adora was gone. 

 

She was alone in this bright room. 

 

All because Adora left her again. 

 

Sniffling, Catra shifted to a more comfortable position and tried to go back to sleep.

 

She couldn't and instead stared out the window for a long while.


	7. A Battle Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone from the horde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited September 10, 2019

Adora left the infirmary.

 

She walked through the long hallways to Glimmer’s bedroom, hoping the princess would be there. And willing to talk. 

 

Though also something else was crowding up her mind. 

 

While Catra slept, Adora had sneaked a quick kiss on the feline's forehead. 

 

The fact that she did that...created a deep ache in her heart. 

 

A longing. 

 

It had started to fade as she became more accustomed to living in Bright Moon. But now it was coming back. 

 

More than ever since she had learned about the concept of love and relationships from Bow and Glimmer. 

 

Adora didn't know everything there was to know about love but at least she had a more deeper understanding of it. And she had come to the realisation that she was in love with Catra.

 

 She hasn't told her best friends that yet.

 

Adora didn't think it would be wise since Catra was her supposed enemy. 

 

The blonde stopped in front of Glimmer's door and raised a fist. 

 

Nervousness dried up her throat. 

 

Still she knocked. 

 

Silence followed as she waited for an answer. 

 

A minute passed and Adora placed her hand on the wood again, making sure to be louder but not too much at the same time. 

 

The door whipped open and a not so happy Glimmer stood there. 

 

"Hey Glimmer!" Adora chuckled with sweat beading on her face. "I was wondering...can we talk?"

 

"Fine." Glimmer turned around. "Get in here."

 

Adora entered the room and closed the door.

 

Glimmer's bedroom was looking as bright as ever. Adora swore it grew more pink each time she came back. 

 

Glimmer seated herself on her bed and clutched a stuffed animal to her chest.

 

Adora remained standing, unsure whether she should sit by her friend or not.

 

"Great Etheria, Adora." Glimmer groaned. " _Just sit down already."_

 

"Okay. Okay." Adora stiffly moved onto Glimmer's bed and crossed her legs. "Sorry."

       

"Alright." The pink and purple haired disregarded her apology. "Why did you even go into the Whispering Woods?"

 

"I wanted to go for a walk." Adora looked down. 

 

"In the _middle of the night?"_

 

"I was upset Glimmer." 

 

"That still doesn't excuse you going out on your own without telling anyone anything!"

 

Adora sulked. 

 

Glimmer was right. 

 

She really shouldn't have done it. 

 

With the woods frozen a lot of bad things could've happened to her. One of them did.

 

She kept silent about that fact.

 

"I'm so sorry Glimmer." The blonde held back tears. "It was dumb. I'm dumb!"

 

"You _are_ dumb! You could've died out there and no one would've known!"

 

"Is that you were worried about?" Adora tried not to seem shocked. "I thought most of it was about Catra-"

     

“No Adora." Glimmer was firm. "I don't really care about that stupid cat. I was scared that something might have happened to you." The princess of Bright Moon sucked in a breath. 

 

"This is not what friends do." 

 

Partial relief came over the former horde soldier. It didn't mask the guilt she felt though.

 

“I didn't mean to worry you Glimmer.” Tears finally dropped from those blue eyes. “I'm so sorry. And I understand if you can never forgive me.” She has already lost a lot. What was one more thing?

 

The short princess sighed heavily. “It's okay Adora." Adora looked at Glimmer with tearful surprise. 

 

"R-Really?" The blonde croaked.

 

"Really." Glimmer scrunched her nose. " Just don't go running off into the Whispering Woods again, kay?"

 

“I promise Glimmer." Adora wiped at her face with her sleeve. "I won't.” 

 

Glimmer placed down the plush she was holding and hugged Adora. 

 

Fresh tears trickled down the blonde's puffy cheeks.

 

“Don't cry Adora. You'll make me want to-” 

 

Water dampened the younger girl’s gaze and she pulled away to rub at her own tears with the back of her hand.

 

 “Do you want to hug again?” Adora asked with a sniffle. 

 

“No. I'm okay.” Glimmer shook her head and stood up. “My mom wants to see you. We're having dinner together tonight. Mainly to talk about you know who.” 

 

A little sliver of anger bubbled up within Adora. “She has a name, Glimmer.” 

 

"Ugh. Sorry." Glimmer huffed. "Just meet in the dining room in an hour."

 

"Okay." Adora left Glimmer's room.

 

Now back to the infirmary and back to Catra.

 

She turned a corner and saw four guards talking urgently with each other outside of her destination. 

 

She approached them with concern lining her expression.

 

Did Catra somehow escape?!

 

"What's going on?" Adora asked as calmly as she could. 

 

One of the Bright Moons faced her. "Princess Adora! We need you and your sword outside immediately!"

 

Another guard stepped forward. "A squadron of five horde soldiers have arrived at the edge of the woods. They refuse to speak until you're there."

 

"Do they have weapons?"

 

"No. They only wish to talk peacefully." 

 

_Odd._

 

"I'll be out there as fast as possible. Tell the Queen I'm coming." 

 

"Of course Princess."

 

Adora ran off to her bedroom, where her sword was leaning against the wall. 

 

She whipped open the door and picked up the blade by it's golden handle. 

 

"For the honor of Grayskull!" There was a flash. Her height grew a few more feet then her normal.

 

Adora's hair undid itself and turned into longer lighter strands of curly hair that was complete with a crown upon her head. 

 

Her shirt turned into white and golden armour and her pants into a flowy white skort. 

 

Her horde boots changed too as the same color of her armour.

 

Rushing out of her bedroom, SheRa raced down the corridors and slowed down at the entrance to the castle. 

 

Off in the distance on the path was Queen Angella with guards behind her. She stood ten feet from the presences at the woods edge.

 

From here, SheRa was able to recognize three of the horde soldiers.  

 

Scorpia, Lonnie, and Rogelio. 

 

The other two were unknown to Adora. 

 

Brisk cold wind blew in her face as SheRa charged up to the Queen's side and puffed. She stood up straight and eyed the trespassers, gripping her sword till her knuckles turned pale.

 

Lonnie also used to be the blonde’s friend. Often trained together through the years. 

 

Lonnie had a look in her eyes that sent a shiver down SheRa's spine and she remained composed as possible when she called out to the Force Captain. 

  

  “What is your business here Scorpia?!” A hint of agitation found its way into the owner of the sword wielder's voice.

 

 The scorpion tailed woman stepped forward then stopped. “Oh good! You're here! We weren't going to talk till you were.” 

 

The annoyance built up and Adora had half a mind to throw the sword at Scorpia. Though she fought against the overbearing urge to actually do it.

 

 “Answer my question dammit!” Her voice echoed off the rocks and the water, making the ground underneath her feet tremble a little.

 

         “Okay! Okay! No need to shout.” The Force Captain moved closer and proceeded to stop again. The others stayed where they stood. 

 

Lonnie was fidgeting, obviously hungry for a fight. 

 

As were the rest. 

 

 “We want to know where Catra is. She went missing a couple days ago.” Scorpia spoke. 

 

“Why would you think she's here?” 

 

        “I don't know. We need to start somewhere." The Force Captain tilted her head." _Is_ Catra here _?”_

 

Before SheRa could answer, Angella stepped forward 

 

Although she couldn't see the Queen’s face. She knew that the queen was angry by her stance and the lowering of her voice into something threatening. 

 

Adora never wanted to admit it but she was more scared of Glimmer’s mom then the horde.

 

 It probably has something to do with how she was raised growing up. She was taught to believe that anyone in Bright Moon or the Rebellion was a dangerous enemy that needed to be taken out. 

 

Even now, that part of Adora hasn't left, though she tucked it away for the sole purpose of protecting her new home and new friends.

 

It was her path now. 

 

Adora focused back on the immortal queen that stood before her, facing the horde squadron. “She is _not_ within my castle walls." Angella was stern and serious. "So if you would please, return to the Fright Zone and no one of mine or yours gets harmed.”  

 

Scorpia’s eyes flickered with disbelief.

 

 She shrugged it away with a bright smile. “Oh well. I guess we were mistaken." Scorpia furrowed her eyebrows. "Though you know what will happen if we find you're lying to us.” 

 

The Force Captain immediately turned around and addressed her squad. “Alright people! We're heading back to the Horde!”

 

 Lonnie gave SheRa a look of anger as she followed Scorpia back into the frozen Whispering Woods. The other two soldiers trailed behind them. 

 

Rogelio hesitated and hissed at SheRa before departing with the group into the trees. 

 

     The Queen let out a heavy sigh and shifted her gaze around to the tall muscular blonde. “I fear another battle is coming." Angella looked back at the trees. "And very soon.” 

 

Adora hated she had to agree. 


	8. All I Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know what to type here. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> I hope to try and update every week but it really depends on my motivation to write.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter edited September 22, 2019

It was night by the time Catra awoke. 

  
  


The room was dark except for pale moonlight shining across the floor from the large windows. 

  
  


She turned her head to the right and eyed the moons.

  
  


 Three of them.

  
  


She doesn't recall ever noticing them before. But they sent a prickle of unease rippling through Catra's body. 

  
  


What about those moons makes her uncomfortable? 

  
  


The feline shifted her gaze away from the sky and really took in the room she was being held captive in. 

  
  


It was filled with many shadows. 

  
  


A glowing caught her eye from the old shelf that weird healer lady took supplies from. From where Catra was, it looked to be liquid swirling around in glass bottles. 

  
  


Then she remembered the medicine Adora had tried to give her. It felt so long ago. 

  
  


Catra moved her head to stare at the stand near her bed. There was that same potion. Sitting upon the tiny table. 

  
  


Reaching over, the cat woman used her left hand to retrieve the bottle, hissing at the chain that was making it harder. Still, she managed to grab the potion and opened it up by stabbing her claw into the strange soft sponge thing. 

  
  


It came off with a plop noise and Catra didn't wait to drink down all of it. 

  
  


She immediately gasped and coughed. 

  
  


"What the fuck!" Catra threw the bottle and it shattered into pieces as it made contact with the floor. "It's disgusting!" 

  
  


Even horde rations tasted better than this.

  
  


Ugh. 

  
  


She was already sick of this place. 

  
  


She needed to get out. 

  
  


Catra flipped around so she was kneeling the mattress and tugged at the chain. The potion returned strength to her body and she was going to take advantage of that.

  
  


Her wrist began to ache from the metal band on her arm as she continued to fight against the thing that was trapping her here. The bed screeched as the feline became more desperate with her attempts to free herself.

 

She wasn't going to give up!

  
  


With a yowl, Catra yanked with all her might. The impact was too much. The chain pulled back and she smacked her nose on the headboard of the bed.

  
  


She clutched her face as her nose throbbed. It wasn't enough to make it bleed. So she went on fighting the chain. 

  
  


Catra didn't care. She'll stay up all night if it meant being free again. This was a chance.

  
  


The cat woman unsheathed her claws and struck at the chain link. It rattled and quivered but it didn't break. She tried again. And again. And again. And again. A piece came off but still it didn't snap. 

  
  


Her nails hurt and she scrunched her hurt nose up at a tangy scent touching her nostrils. Looking down at her hand, Catra saw that it was bleeding. The skin around her claws couldn't take the constant hits on the metal. 

  
  


Dammit.

  
  


She'll end messing up her fingers if she keeps trying. But she can't stay here!

  
  


Catra jumped as the infirmary door suddenly clicked open and she curled up into a ball to appear like she was sleeping.

  
  


The feline partially hoped it was Adora. But she could tell by the scent it wasn't and a prick of disappointment stabbed her in the chest.

  
  


 It was the healer lady. 

  
  


A growl threatened to make its way out of Catra's mouth and she had to bite her lip to prevent it from emerging.

  
  


"I know you're awake." Luella spoke. 

  
  


Catra immediately sat up.

  
  


The cat woman shot up her hair and narrowed her pupils to slits. " _ You'll let me go." _   Catra spat.

  
  


Luella shook her head. "Sorry. That won't be happening." The healer sat on the edge of Catra's bed. "How are you feeling? I saw you took the potion. Judging by the broken glass."

  
  


Catra hissed furiously and kicked at Luella. "Shut  _ up!"  _ The elf woman stood quickly and out of reach of the feline's toe claws.

 

"Why can't you be nice? I saved you." 

  
  


"I don't give a fuck about you or anyone here." Catra snapped. 

  
  


Luella chuckled. "Now that isn't true." She laced her fingers together. "Adora told me of your closeness in the horde. It seems more intimate then standard relationships." 

  
  


"Mind your own fucking business!" Catra yanked at the chain again.

  
  


 "So it's true." Luella sighed. "But the horde kept you from showing such affection." The healer grew tearful. "No child deserves what they do in the Fright Zone."

  
  


"I said mind. Your. Own. Fucking. Business!" Catra screeched. 

  
  


Feeling increasingly furious at Luella. At the Rebellion. At the princesses. At  _ Adora _ for leaving her, she broke the chain in one last pull. The individual links scattered, dropping on the floor, hitting the pillow, and falling between the wall and the bed. 

  
  


The cuff was still bounded on her hurting wrist. But Catra wasn't concerned. 

  
  


She was  _ free.  _

  
  


Now the only obstacle was the locked door.   

  
  


Glaring at the healer, she just knew this will be easy. 

  
  


"Now Catra." Luella backed away towards the door, holding up her right hand. "Please relax. You don't want to do anything to me."

  
  


"You don't know me bitch!" Catra scurried off the bed and ran at the healer with claws sharpened out. 

  
  


With an angry yowl, Catra brought her hand down but she didn't hit Luella. In fact her arm was completely stiff. 

  
  


She couldn't move it!

  
  


Struggling, Catra hissed. Her whole body was immobilized. This feeling was all too familiar.

  
  


"Let me down!" Purple magic rippled around Luella's hand. "Not until I've left." The elf healer opened the door and was gone in an instant. 

  
  


Catra fell to the ground and she whimpered. She laid there until two guards came in and plucked her off the floor.   

  
  


Great.

  
  


Now she was going to be taken to a cell. 

  
  


She was too tired to fight anymore. The potions effects were wearing off and she was starting to feel out of it. 

  
  


_ Stupid magic drink _ .

  
  


The feline was dragged out into the hallway and then Adora was there. "Catra!" The blonde raced up to her and the two guards. "Halt Princess."  The first guard stopped Adora in her tracks. "She tried to attack Miss Luella. It would be wise if you stayed away."

  
  


"Where are you taking her?" Adora demanded. 

  
  


Catra chuckled. 

  
  


Of course Adora cared when she was probably about to be sentenced to life in a cell. Or worse. 

  
  


"We think the spare room would be a much better place for this one."

  
  


_ Spare room?  _

  
  


_ What? _

  
  


Catra had to hold in a burst of laughter. 

  
  


"Awww. Are cells too dark for you sparkly princesses?" Catra grinned. 

  
  


"Silence!" The second guard snapped. 

  
  


The feline didn't even flinch. But Adora certainly did. 

  
  


The blonde stepped forward, despite the guards warning.  _ Always an idiot huh Adora.  _

  
  


A painful pang hit her in the heart as Adora got closer.

  
  


 "Princess-" The first guard sighed.

  
  


"Keep her here." Adora growled.

  
  


 "But princess Adora. She'll be better off in the-"

  
  


"I said keep her here!" Adora's voice echoed and it faded into silence. 

  
  


Catra could feel shock radiating off the guards that had her hands in a lock behind her back.

  
  


_ Serves them right. Fools.  _

  
  


"Very well Princess. She can stay here until Queen Angella decides later." The guards shoved Catra back into the infirmary. She whacked her face on the floor and her nose begin to ache all over again. 

  
  


Son of a-

  
  


"That wasn't necessary!" Adora yelled. 

  
  


The infirmary door slammed and the blonde was by her side, helping the cat woman up. 

  
  


"Are you okay?" 

  
  


Catra shivered at how Adora was holding her. She moved away from her ex and stomped to her bed. She swiped off the bits of chain and rested her head on the pillow.

  
  


Wet filled Catra's eyes. No. No. No. She wasn't going to cry. Not with Adora in the room. 

  
  


Catra faced towards the windows on her side. 

  
  


Away from the blonde. 

  
  


She didn't want to see her former companion. 

  
  


She didn't want to look at her. 

  
  


Catra stiffened when she felt the mattress strain opposite of her. 

  
  


Can't Adora leave her alone? For  _ once? _

  
  


"Catra…" The blonde said softly. Her voice was too close for comfort. 

  
  


Catra lashed her tail. She felt it hit Adora's body. 

  
  


_ Good.  _

  
  


She regretted that last thought when Adora grabbed her tail. Not roughly. Nor in a way to make it hurt. 

  
  


With gentle fingers, Adora stroked up and down the length of her tail while humming. 

  
  


Catra had to stifle a purr. 

  
  


She wasn't going to let Adora have that satisfaction of getting her to ignite the series of vibrations that rumbled in her throat. She didn't deserve it. 

  
  


Catra." Adora repeated. More stern. 

  
  


"What more do you want?" Catra sat up and trembled. She stared at the SheRa sword owner with an icy gaze. "You've trapped me! Congratulations!" 

  
  


Catra swiped at Adora and her tail was let go. She purposely missed to scare the person she used to love. 

  
  


Still loved. 

  
  


But she couldn't bring herself to ever forgive Adora for leaving her behind in a place that she considered worse than any hell. 

  
  


Yet Catra still refused to leave. 

  
  


She had power. She was rising up the ranks. 

  
  


If she could just get back to the Horde, maybe she'll even overthrow Hordak and become the new lord.

  
  


It would be a goal that would take awhile. But Catra knows she has the ability to do so. She doesn't have the opportunity to rule in a place like this. 

  
  


That's why she had to escape.

  
  


She'll come up with a plan. 

  
  


The feline laid back down on her side with a huff. 

  
  


Adora sighed. "If you're going to be stuck here...Can't we at least try to get along?"

  
  


"No." Catra's answer was automatic. 

  
  


"Why  _ not?" _

  
  


"We've been over this Adora."

  
  


"But I still don't understand why you won't stay!" Adora shot up in a sitting position. "If the horde was so horrible to you, then why don't you leave?!"

  
  


"Because you told me to stay! You left and you never came back!" Catra hissed and she sat up too, facing Adora. "Did you even stop to think how I felt?!" 

  
  


Adora blinked away tears. "Catra I…." 

  
  


"Shut up."

  
  


"Fine." Adora crossed her legs. "You're going to tell me how you feel and I'll listen. I'm not leaving till you do."

  
  


Catra growled. " _ Adora." _

  
  


The blonde didn't say a word. 

  
  


"Adora!" 

  
  


Silent. 

  
  


The cat woman trembled. " _ ADORA!" _

  
  


Adora refused to speak. It hurt to ignore Catra but this was the only way. 

  
  


What felt like a long time went by till Catra finally gave in. "S-She hurt me…" The feline mumbled. 

  
  


Adora immediately knew who 'she' was. "Shadow Weaver?" Catra looked over at the wall, not responding. "What did she do to you?"

  
  


"You don't know the half of it." Icy coldness flickered in those mismatched eyes. "I know some. But not a lot." Adora messes with her socks. "Can you tell me…? I won't share it with anyone else."

  
  


"How can I trust you anymore Adora?"

  
  


"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to tell what happened. It'll be easier if you did."

  
  


Catra huffed and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Very quietly, Catra told her everything. Being made fun of by other cadets all the time. But Shadow Weaver was the worst of it all. 

  
  


Adora was too shocked to speak while she heard some of the things the old sorceress had done to the person she loved. "I'm done. No  _ more."  _ Catra's cheeks was laced with tears, dripping off her chin at a frequent pace.

  
  


The blonde had no response. No words. How could she be so blind to the terror Catra endured all these years? 

  
  


What if she was too? But why can't she ever remember Shadow Weaver mistreating her too? Why was she chosen to be the golden child?

  
  


It wasn't right!

  
  


"Catra...I don't know what to say…" Adora stuttered. "Then go."

  
  


"But Catra-" 

  
  


"GO!" The feline snapped. 

  
  


Adora sighed. She was about to leave out of the infirmary but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. " _ No."  _ The blonde was firm. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."    

  
  


Catra aimed a claw at her and Adora swiftly stopped it by grabbing the feline's wrist. The cat girl did the same with her other hand but Adora caught that too. 

  
  


"Let me go!" Catra spat in the blonde's face while struggling harshly against Adora's tight grasp. 

  
  


Adora didn't budge nor release her. 

  
  


"What is wrong with you?!" 

  
  


"Nothing." Adora said simply. "Something is wrong with  _ you _ because  _ you _ won't stay with me."

  
  


Catra stiffened and stopped fighting. "I don't have to. And I don't want  _ to." _

  
  


"This is what I don't understand!" The blonde fumed. "If Shadow Weaver was such a bitch to you, why would you want to stay there anymore?!"

  
  


"You don't get it!" Catra hissed. "You never will! So shut up and let go of me!" 

  
  


Adora sighed heavily. The anger faded from her face. "I just want to help you. Be there for  _ you.  _ Why won't you let me?"

  
  


Catra opened her mouth then closed it. She's already spilled enough to Adora. She was tired of talking. She was tired of trying. But she didn't dare give up. 

  
  


"I don't need your  _ help." _

  
  


"Catra, it's not bad to need it." Adora loosened her grip and begin to trail her fingers up the feline's arms. Catra was still as it happened, wincing as the blonde's left hand grazed over her bandage.

  
  


 "People need a hug sometimes." Adora went on. "If you just ask, I will." Her hands halted on Catra's shoulders. 

  
  


Catra struggled to ignore the rising warmth in her cheeks and the tingling left behind from where Adora had ran her fingers up her arms. 

  
  


A desire came rushing over her. So strong she didn't think she'll be able to fight it. She wasn't able to. 

  
  


Catra swiftly grasped the sides of Adora's face and pressed her mouth on the blonde's. 

  
  


Adora released a soft gasp. It took her a moment to close her eyes and kiss the feline back, her hands wrapping around Catra. 

  
  


Catra let one hand clutch the back of Adora's head and run her fingers through that ponytail. When did it get so soft?

  
  


The cat girl whined through the kiss as Adora shifted, dividing them for a moment. They clashed back together, placing gentle kisses on each other's mouth, cheeks, nose, and even ears. Catra begin to cry in the midst of it. 

  
  


Adora wiped away her tears and pecked her forehead.

  
  


Catra knew later she would go back to being angry at the blonde. 

  
  


But for now, this was all she wanted.    

  
  



	9. Going Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gAsP* A new chapter?! After like 3 weeks?! It's a miracle! 
> 
> Anyways I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Also Simone is my headcanon name for the general that appeared in Battle Of Bright Moon.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 9 & 10 edited Oct 18th, 2019

“Are you certain you want to do this Queen Angella?” Simone, the general, stood in front of her Queen with helmet tucked under one arm.

  
  


“Yes. I'm certain.” Angella cupped the side of her face while resting her elbow on the side of the throne. “There is something…" Angella paused momentarily in thought. "...familiar about Catra. I can't put my finger on it."

  
  


"Very well your majesty." Simone dipped her head. "I'll inform the horde prisoner of your offer." 

  
  


"No." The guard looked up in puzzlement at her Queen. "I want Princess Adora to pass on this proposition. Catra is more bound to listen to someone she knows."

  
  


"Of course my Queen." Simone straightened her posture. 

  
  


"And do not refer Catra as our prisoner." Angella rubbed her face. "She should not be labeled as such."

  
  


"My apologies Queen Angella." Simone bowed. "I'll speak what you have told me today to Princess Adora. I'll bring back an answer as soon as possible."

  
  


"Thank you General Simone." Angella waved her hand. "You're dismissed." 

  
  


Simone bowed once more and exited the Throne Room with silent footsteps.

  
  


Angella looked out the window to her right, hand halfway over her mouth. The first light of the day was beginning to strengthen as she sat there quietly.

  
  


"I certainly hope I'm making the correct decision." She spoke softly to herself. "The Rebellion relies on my choices. " Angella leaned against the back of her chair, still watching the sky. 

  
  


"If I were to fail...I would be letting down my kingdom as well the Princess Alliance." She pictured Glimmer in her mind.

  
  


 "And my own daughter."

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


A few hours later, Adora walked through the hallways towards the infirmary. Right behind her was Bow and Glimmer.

  
  


 The archer carried a basket of goods. It was filled to the rim with apples, peaches, bananas, grapes, and a bag of candy. 

  
  


Glimmer had questioned him why he was giving precious food away to a violent horde cat person.  

  
  


 “Because Glimmer!" Bow had held up his pointer finger. "I'm a nice person. And gifts can be a good way to build trust. And who doesn't like gifts?!” 

  
  


Glimmer had rolled her eyes in response. Adora thought it was sweet and had said so then. 

 

Adora pulled out a key from her pocket and put it in the keyhole on the infirmary door.

  
  


It clicked and she turned the knob without hesitation, stuffing the key back into her pocket. 

  
  


Catra sat cross legged on her bed. In her hands was a plush doll that had been stashed in the medical room. 

  
  


The feline's eyes narrowed when she saw that she had company. "How great. You brought your little princess friends along."

  
  


Glimmer clenched her fists. "Shut up Horde scum." 

  
  


" _ Glimmer."  _ Bow said. 

  
  


Glimmer crossed her arms and kept silent. 

  
  


Adora walked to the bedside and saw the doll had been ripped. Stuffing was scattered on the blanket and sticking to Catra's leggings. A blue arm had fallen on the floor and Adora reached down to angrily pick it up.

  
  


"Why did you do that?" Adora demanded, standing back up straight. "You don't destroy things that aren't yours!" She tossed the doll's arm at Catra's face and it struck right in the feline's nose. 

  
  


Catra hissed in response. “I needed to tear something  _ up. _ ” She lashed her tail.

  
  


 “That doesn't excuse it though!” Adora snapped.

  
  


 “Um. Maybe we should come back later.” Bow backed up. 

  
  


“Good idea Bow!” Glimmer grabbed his arm, ready to teleport out of there. Adora’s glare made the short princess hesitate. 

  
  


“No one’s going anywhere!” 

  
  


The blonde sighed deeply and sat beside Catra. “Listen. I didn't mean to get mad at you.” The feline snorted and crossed her arms. “I'm  _ sorry. _ ” Adora pressed on when she didn't get the answer she was hoping for. 

  
  


       “Whatever!” Catra pushed at Adora’s back with her right foot in an attempt to get her away. 

  
  


Why was she acting like this? 

  
  


Did the kiss last night mean nothing now? It made the blonde confused. 

  
  


“How about you calm down you stupid-” Glimmer clenched a fist and an aura of pink appeared around it. 

  
  


“ _ Glimmer. _ ” Adora barked, wincing at the claws in her side. She stood up to escape the sharp nails that dug into her. 

  
  


“No starting fights.  _ Fine. _ ” Glimmer flopped on the bed Adora once occupied with a huff. 

  
  


     Catra smirked. “Do you really listen to everything  _ my  _ Adora says?” 

  
  


Adora face palmed.

  
  


 “ _ Your Adora? _ What does that even mean?” Glimmer’s voice went high pitched. 

  
  


“Use your tiny brain shortie. Geez.” 

  
  


The princess has had enough. She teleports out of the infirmary, disappearing in a burst of pink Sparkles. 

  
  


“Well. That was..eh?” Bow placed the basket on the table beside Catra’s bed. “I know you probably don't like me-” 

  
  


     “I  _ don't. _ ” Catra spat.

  
  


 “I didn't think you would. But I brought this for you.” He motions to the basket. “There's even some candy if you want some.” 

  
  


The feline narrowed her eyes at Bow and then at the fruit and the supposed ‘candy'.

  
  


 Adora gulped.  _ Please don't be mean..Please don't be mean..  _ She silently begged.

  
  


 “ _ Thanks. _ ” Catra growled and leaned over to the basket. She yanked out an Apple and sniffed it, as if making sure nothing was wrong with it. 

 

Tentatively, she sinks her fangs into the apple’s flesh and she makes an odd face. Catra puts back the fruit with a scoff. “Why the hell is it so gross?! I  _ hate  _ it.” She crosses her arms. 

  
  


“What? These are the sweetest apples to come out of Etheria!” Bow tried an unbitten one for himself. “How do you not love it?” His eyes light up as he chews on the piece he bit off.

  
  


 “Uh Bow. Maybe Catra just has different tastes?” Adora interjected. “Not everyone is suited to what you like.”

  
  


“I know that.” He sighs. “But it's surprising. Even Adora has a sweet tooth.” 

  
  


Adora agreed he was right in that. She did. She found herself obsessed with sugary food the moment she first tried it. They didn’t have such things in The Horde so it's not something something she would know. Referring to all what Catra loved when it came to flavor. 

  
  


“I guess I'll take this back then.” Bow looked a little disappointed. 

  
  


“Whatever.” The feline spoke without a care in the world. 

  
  


Adora tossed a glare at Catra. “I'll take some Bow. If you want me to.” 

 

Bow let out a gasp, that happiness immediately restored in his green eyes. The blonde takes out a few apples. She leaves the candy behind for him to eat. But he picks it up and insists Adora have the candy. She refuses. “It's all yours Bow.  _ Have  _ it.” The bow wielder gave in and replaced the candy in the basket. 

  
  


Catra snorted. “That's so stupid. Arguing over who gets what.” 

  
  


 “No one cares Catra.” Adora fires at the cat girl. The annoyance she felt towards her supposed significant  _ other  _ was starting to surface. “I'm tired of you being disrespectful for no reason.” 

  
  


“I do  _ have  _ a reason.” 

  
  


“Then what is it?”

 

“I don't have to tell you.”

 

“Yes you do!” 

  
  


“No I don't.” 

  
  


“How about we both relax?” Bow raised both hands.

  
  


Tension was building up between the two girls.

  
  


 “How about we don't?” Catra stands up on the bed, pupils nothing but slits.

  
  


 “I'm fine with that.” Adora clutches her fists tightly, feeling anger the strongest she has in a short while.

  
  


 ”No. No. No. We're not fighting.” Bow stepped in between them. Which was a bad idea in Adora’s eyes. 

  
  


“Out of the way arrow guy.” Catra spat and she flexed her claws. 

  
  


The blonde was saddened but mad at the same time. She thought she was getting somewhere with the feline. Though now they were on the verge of trying to kill each other again. 

  
  


“Come on.” Bow scolded. “Is this what you want? To hurt each other? You were friends once weren't you?” 

  
  


“That ‘friendship’ left along with Adora.” 

  
  


Hurt stabbed the blonde girl in the heart and tears sprang up in the corners of those blue eyes. “I said sorry so many times but you kept blowing them off!” 

  
  


“It's going to take more than a bunch of useless apologies!” Catra spat. 

  
  


This was going nowhere and Adora was getting tired of bickering.

  
  


 Why couldn't Catra just accept it when she said sorry? 

  
  


It wasn't fair! 

  
  


“Then what do I need to do to get you to forgive me?” She might regret the answer to her question. And she had a feeling she one what it was going to be.

  
  


 Catra smirked. “Come  _ back _ to the Fright Zone.”

  
  


There it was. 

  
  


There was going to be no regrets.

  
  


“Yes.” Adora’s voice trembled. “I'll come back with you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger.


	10. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I like alot of drama. Hope you like!

“Adora!” Bow was dumbfounded. “You can't be serious!”

  


 Adora shifted her gaze to her friend. “I am.” If it meant repairing her relationship with Catra, she'll do anything. Even if it meant going back to the Horde. Even if it meant returning to her old life.

  


 “Now we should really think about this before we come to any rash decisions.” Bow noticeably gulped. “You don't want to regret it.” 

  


Catra snorted.“What is there to regret? You can't keep her from returning home.” The feline clenched her fists tight, still standing up on her bed. She winced. Her hands were still bandaged.

  


 “But this is her home now!” He protested. “And she's SheRa! She can't leave or-” Bow stopped himself. 

 

 

       “Or what? Bright Moon would be defenseless? Is that what you were going to say wise guy?” 

  


Adora grew frustrated. Why can't everyone just get along?! 

  


“Enough!” The blonde shouted louder than she anticipated. “This is something I want to do. And no one is going to _stop_ me.”

  


 Bow stared at Adora with fear in his gaze while Catra just smirked.

  


 “I'm going to pack some things.” She whipped around and left the infirmary, not forgetting to hand Bow the key to lock the door. 

  


Adora was dumb. 

  


She had been called it many times throughout her life. But she wasn't dumb about this. She knew this was a trick. Especially with that last look Catra gave her.

  


 Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Bow alone with the cat girl. But she left him the key. It was no problem. She had to believe she wasn't making a mistake in going back to the Fright Zone. 

  


It isn't. 

  


Adora felt herself getting more hopeless feeling as she tried to convince herself this was right. 

  


The owner of the SheRa sword turned a corner and nearly ran into General Simone. Adora instinctively stepped back, raising up both of her hands. “My apologies General. I didn't know-”

  


       “It's alright Princess Adora.” Simone cut her off. “I was actually hoping I would run into you.” 

  


The blonde tilted her head. The general wanted to see her? 

  


Why? 

  


“I'm going to get straight to the point.” Simone cleared her throat. “Queen Angella has spoken to me. She wants to give Commander Catra an opportunity to join our forces and help fight against the Horde.” 

  


_What?_ Queen Angella said _that?_

  


      Trying to ignore the shock that made her quiver, Adora forced herself to respond. “B-But..you must've of heard her wrong. No disrespect General. But can't she see that Catra won't be willing to do that at all?” 

  


       Simone shrugged. “I cannot read my Queen’s mind. But she always has a purpose with her actions. And I'll stand by her in this.” 

  


Adora glimpsed downwards at the floor then back up at the general. “Why are you informing _me?_ How do I play a part in this?” 

  


If Angella was really willing to give Catra a chance to decide..going back with the feline would be a major mistake after all. 

  


“She wants you to tell Commander Catra of Angella’s offer. She is more bound to listen to you because you have known each other your whole lives.” 

  


       “I-It's not that simple.” Adora almost snapped. “Things were ruined when I took my role as SheRa.” 

  


        “Then Catra may face many charges if you can't convince her to switch sides. It's really for her own wellbeing.” Simone sighed. “It's something to think about. I'll leave you to your thoughts.” 

  


The general walked around Adora and the blonde stood still till Simone’s footsteps faded away. 

  


She couldn't leave now! Not when this opportunity of Catra getting to join the Rebellion sprang up. 

  


Well.

  


 If the feline actually wanted to.

  


 Adora was certain it will not be that way. 

  


Things were rapidly turning crazy. 

  


First she and Catra kissed and Adora thought it meant _something._ But Catra’s today attitude made her doubt that it actually did. And that the fact she just agreed to go back to the Horde!

  


 Now Angella wants Catra on their side! What should she do? She had no idea. But she can't go back to her previous home.

  


 Not ever.

  


Feeling pity in her heart, Adora turned back to the infirmary. 

  


Bow stood outside with a scared look on his face. As she got closer, she noticed four red lines across her friend’s cheek.

  


 “Bow! What happened?!” The blonde rushed the rest of the way to his side.

  


 “Right after you left. She scratched me.” He pulled out the golden key and handed it to Adora. “But I managed to get out before she could really hurt me.” 

  


        “I'm so sorry!” Adora felt even more ashamed. 

  


She left Bow alone with Catra.

  


 What was she thinking? 

  


“It's okay Adora. It doesn't hurt much.” Bow smiled brightly though there was noticeable pain in his gaze.

  


 “Please don't lie to me Bow. I'm going to treat that for you.” She went to the infirmary door and unlocked it angrily.

  


 “But-” Bow begin. “No buts.” The blonde urged.

  


 “Okay..” 

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  


       Catra stared at her left claw. Blood stained the tips of her black fingernails from when she clawed the bow and arrow guy. 

  


Adora sure was a dumbass leaving him alone with her. And she would've gotten him if he didn't fire a net arrow at her.

  


 So now she was lying on the floor trapped in a net. She tried to get it off but was unsuccessful. Her injured hands made it hard. Plus what did it matter if she stayed like this. 

  


Catra tensed up when the door whipped open and Adora stomped inside.

  


 Catra slightly lifted her head and smirked. “Hey Adora~ You weren't gone long. Are you so obsessed with me you can't stay away for a whole minute?” 

  


Adora answered by kicking Catra in the shoulder. The feline let out a shocked cry. 

  
  


“What the fuck?!” She shouted out. Bow appeared behind the blonde. “Adora! Why did you kick her?!” 

 

 

     “Maybe because she deserves it!” Adora grabbed Catra by the back of her shirt and dragged the feline to the bed, dropping her face first onto the mattress. 

  


Catra shifted her head so her cheek was pressed against the blanket. “You know what! Fuck you Adora!” The force captain spat. 

  


“Fuck you too!” Adora shot back and went to the medical cabinet. She yanked out a bottle of neosporin and a handful of bandaids for Bow. 

  


Bow yelped when Adora practically threw the bottle and bandaids at him and he rapidly caught it. Some of the bandaids dropped into the floor and he leaned down to pick them up. 

  


“Get Glimmer to help you Bow. I have a cat to deal with instead.”

  


 Catra growled. _Son of a bitch._

  


      Bow whined very softly. “O-Okay. Please don't fight each other alright?” He backed towards the exit reluctantly.

  


 “Can't promise that.” Adora watched as he left and she faced Catra with an angry scowl upon her expression. “We have a lot of talking to do. And _you'll_ behave.” 

  


_As if I will Adora._

  


“Can't exactly do anything caught in a net _princess._ ” Catra snapped and struggled. 

  


         “Good. Then this will be easier.” Adora sat on the bed and crossed her legs. The feline spat and tried to claw at the blonde but it was useless. Her elbows were caught in the holes of the net. 

  


“You didn't answer my question earlier. Why is the reason for you being so disrespectful? You've told me what happen Shadow Weaver's done to you! And the kiss! We kissed last night! Didn't that mean anything to you?” 

  


Catra fought hard to ignore the hurt look in those tearing up eyes. 

 

     

       “I told you. I don't have to tell you anymore.” She flipped onto her back, feet dangling off the edge of the mattress. “It just a stupid kiss. It was a dumbass mistake.” 

  


Adora begin to shake. “And I thought you would be willing to change.” 

  


The blonde stood up. 

  


“But I was so wrong! I'm not going back to the Horde with you. It's not worth the hell. And you know what, you're not going back either.” 

  


Adora stomped to the door. Sharp pain yanked at Catra’s chest. “I hope you can find in your pitiful life there's more then being angry and mean all the time.” Catra heard as the infirmary door slammed shut and the sound of the lock clanging. 

  


 She could hear Adora sobbing, her cries fading as she walked away. 

  


Catra could do nothing but let the tears flow free out of her mismatched eyes.

  
  
  



	11. At The Edge Of The Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love leaving you on cliffhangers. Sorry not sorry.

Adora laid curled up in her bed. It's been two days since she last went to see Catra. 

 

Luella came to the blonde alot in that time to say the feline was recovering well. Adora didn't care though. Okay. She did care. But the way Catra treated her reminded her of just how messed up their relationship is. And because of Adora herself. 

 

How Catra was acting was Adora’s fault. If she hadn't left Catra in the Horde that day..things would be so much different. Better even.

 

But she left Catra. And now she has to deal with the consequences of her actions. 

 

The blonde slid out of bed and tossing the blanket to the side. She changed into her usual clothes and headed out the door. It might be a mistake. But she wanted to see the feline today. She's pretty sure there's been enough time for the tension to ease down.

 

Adora hesitated to unlock the door. On the other side was a person who hated her. A person who might try to harm her again. 

 

Sucking in a breath, she pushed into the key and turned it. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. It locked back automatically with a click and she put the key back in her pocket. 

 

Catra was dozing on the far bed. 

 

She looked so peaceful. And healthier. Though she still had those bandages on her hands. Upon closer inspection, they were the same bandages. Dried blood soaked the yellowing fabric. 

 

Catra probably refused to let Luella change them for fresh ones. Adora hoped her knuckles were healing despite the dirty cloth against them. 

 

The SheRa sword owner propped down onto the edge of Catra’s bed carefully. She gently grabbed the feline’s left hand and lifted it off rje mattress. She slowly undid the bandage and unwrap it from Catra’s hand. 

 

The start of her fingers were scabbing. That was a good thing. At least it was healing properly.

 

Taking a risk, Adora reached for the force commander’s right hand. It was a bit more difficult due to the fact Catra's right arm was tucked under her body. The blonde didn't get far before the feline jolted and open her eyes. 

 

Shoot. 

 

“What are you doing?” Catra sat up and hissed. She shuffled away from Adora. “I was checking your hands. That's all.” 

 

Catra gazed hard at the blonde. “So only my hands matter now? And I don't?” 

 

“What? Upset I didn't come to see you for two days?” Adora chuckled. 

 

Catra blushed. “No! S-Shut up!” A single lash of her tail made the blonde flinch. 

 

“Okay. If you say so. Kitty.” Adora meant it as playful. And she was partially regretting it in case Catra would react badly. Though the heterochromia girl didn't seem bothered by it because she didn't say anything.

 

Instead the feline shifted back closer towards Adora and held out her right hand. Adora was hesitant. “Are you really going to let me look at your injury or is this a trick?” 

 

“Wow Adora. So subtle.” Catra drew her ears back. “It's not a fucking trick.” 

 

“O-Okay.” She reached out and gently begin to undo the filthy bandage. “You know. This feels like when we were in the horde together. How we use to treat each others scratches and stuff.”

 

Catra didn't say anything. 

 

“There was that one time you twisted your ankle. I never saw you cry so much before. Everyone else was laughing but I carried you to the infirmary.”

 

“What is the point of you telling me this?” Catra forced a hiss out.”The point is. I care about you Catra.”

 

“Pretty sure you've already told me that.”

 

“Then I'll keep telling you. Till you see that all I want is you. That I care about you. And love you.” Stinging tears begin to develop in the corners of her blue eyes.”And I need you. You're the only one who ever made me feel truly good. Like you got me. Like you understood me.” 

 

This silenced Catra. 

 

Adora deep sighed. “And your choice is your own. You can stay here and be apart of the Rebellion. Or I...I sneak you out so you can to back to the Horde.”

 

“The stupid faced Queen will kick you out in a heartbeat. Why risk freeing me dumbass.” 

 

The blonde stood up and numbly walked to the medical cabinet. “Because what would it matter. I might as well lose everyone here if I'm going to lose you at the same time.” She grabbed fresh bandages. 

 

Catra spat. “Then why did you fuckin leave me if you didn't want to lose me? Huh?!” 

 

Adora sat back on the edge of the bed. “I tried to get you to come. But you can really be stubborn Catra and not willing to listen to reason.” She, despite feeling anger sizzle under her skin, clutched the feline’s right hand gently.

 

Catra didn't yank away. She stared downwards instead. “Fuck you." The horde commander lashed her tail. "I don't have to listen to anybody."

 

"You're just proving my point!" Adora begin to wrap up the injured hand. "Why can't you see it from my side?"

 

"There's nothing to see. So shut up." Catra let Adora bandage up her other hand and laid away from the blonde on her side. Adora teared up. "I..I've tried to let you go Catra. But I can't. I really can't. I need you. And please don't take it the wrong way." 

 

Catra said nothing. 

 

"Please."

 

Silence. 

 

"Catra. Please don't hate me. I don't hate you. I never could." It stayed quiet. Catra didn't budge. "Catra?" Adora peeked over to see the feline had fallen asleep. With a deep sigh, she huddled behind Catra and buried her face in the back of the feline's neck. 

 

A teeny smile turned up Catra's lips. 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

"Queen Angella!" One of her guards entered the throne room with a panicked expression upon his face. She stood up out of her chair. "Yes?" The winged woman acted composed as possible. The look of fear in her guard's face made her uneasy on the inside. 

"The Horde! They're moving in quickly through the Whispering Woods." Angella replied calmly. "Gather up the guard. Find my daughter and get SheRa. I'll alert the other kingdoms for assistance. Now go." 

 

"Yes my Queen!" The guard charged away quickly. She followed in his footsteps to fly to the moon stone. She could see that horde forces were circling around and Scorpia, the force captain from before, was leading them. 

 

This was not good.


	12. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long : )

Adora was scared awake by a knocking on the infirmary door. Catra leaped up with her mane and fur shooting up terrified.

 

"Princess Adora! Are you in there?!"

 

Adora quickly got up and yanked out the key. "I'm here! Hold on!" 

 

"Where are you going?" Catra demanded from behind her. "To see what is wrong Catra! Now stay back." Catra hissed audibly and flopped on her bed. Adora unlocked the door and relocked it once in the hallway. 

 

Two guards were waiting for her there.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"The horde is attacking right now princess!" 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Catra leaned the side of her head against the door after Adora walked out. She could hear the conversation happening on the other side. 

 

"What's going on?" The feline heard Adora question. The guard's answer was scared. Full of fear. "The horde is attacking right now princess!" A brief moment passed before the sound of urgent footsteps clicking down the hall reached her ears and faded. 

 

Now was her chance to escape. 

 

Going to a certain place on the floor, she lifted up one of the stones with every bit of strength she had and heaved it to the side. Under the stone was a dark tunnel. She had discovered it on the third day she was trapped here. And that it led outside. 

 

Why didn't she escape then? 

 

Simple.

 

Strategy. 

 

If she had left then, someone would walk in and notice she was gone. Then ordering guards to find her. Leaving her less time to get away. To escape. But now with the horde closing in, everyone will be too distracted. This was an opportunity she couldn't miss.

 

Catra climbed down into the hole and narrowed her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness. She reached back up and pulled the stone back over, wailing quietly as her injured hands throbbed with pain. 

 

She clutched her palms as she maneuvered through the dark. The noises of lasers and clanking of metal got louder as she neared the exit. So the horde was attacking. It was a bit of a surprise. 

 

The horde didn't tried this hard to get Adora back. Why was it different for her?

 

She turned a corner and she startled by bright light creeping into the darkness. 

 

Catra hardly paused and stepped out into the open. The edge of the whispering woods loomed in front of her. Waiting. The battle echoed out to her. Should she fight alongside her horde comrades? Or flee back to the fright zone? 

 

No.

 

Hordak would see it as cowardly. She must join in the battle. Or else her position will be dropped. 

 

Sticking in the shadows, Catra climbed over roots, crawled under bushes, and leaped over fallen trees till she was beyond the battlefield. She glimpsed around and saw SheRa knocking down several horde soldiers. Her sword changed into a shield as a laser was fired at her. She didn't even stumble. 

 

Adora was improving. That wasn't good for Catra. 

 

The feline darted out, dodging beams and flying debris. She had to take down SheRa before the other princesses arrived. Because then her chance will be lost.

 

She weaved around soldiers and finally reached SheRa, not hesitating to toss a heavy blow at her chest. "C-Catra?!" Those blue eyes grew wide with shock. "How did you get out?!"

 

"That doesn't matter Adora." She hissed and aimed another attack. SheRa started backing up. Catra followed with her tail lashing angrily as she attempted to strike at the blonde haired woman.

 

"Catra. Please. This needs to stop!" Was Adora really going to beg her way out? It wasn't going to work! "Nothing needs to stop!" She launched herself at SheRa and was tossed back over the sword wielder's head. For a half second their eyes met and then Catra was rolling across the ground.

 

She used her claws to steady herself and stand back up. But SheRa was already descending over her with the sword raised. "You wouldn't do it Adora." Catra fought the tremor in her voice. 

 

"You know me too well." SheRa dropped the weapon and walked closer to Catra. "Can't we just forget this Catra? Can't we just end this?" Catra saw out past SheRa the other princesses have come. They were struggling to take down some of the bots but were still succeeding. Most of the horde soldiers were fleeing now.

 

Cowards!

 

"The only thing I want to forget is you!" She jumped on SheRa and bit and clawed at her with everything she had. "Catra stop." Catra hardly heard her and continued her attack. If SheRa refused to fight her then she'll take advantage and do as much damage she can to the one that left her.

 

SheRa gripped Catra's shirt and easily lifted her away. No! She struggled and hissed and kicked. SheRa still held her at arm's length, waiting. "Let me the fuck go!" Catra felt herself getting exhausted. And her hands and muscles ache. 

 

SheRa didn't say anything. Just waiting. Waiting for Catra to fall apart. She won't fall apart! And she wasn't going to stop fighting. "Adora, look out!" SheRa shifted her head to see Scorpia running right towards her. Catra whimpered and attempted to kick again. She won't fall apart...

 

"Stay away Scorpia. This has nothing to do with you." SheRa barked. "Well I think it does! Give us Catra back!" The scorpion woman stopped. "No. Not until this is over. And you're outnumbered. So give it up." Scorpia turned around to see all the princesses behind her and faced back to SheRa.

 

"I'll give up if you give Catra up." 

 

Idiot! She couldn't say it out loud due to the tightening of SheRa's grip on her collar. 

 

She finally stopped trying to fight. In fact she was so out of it, dangling there with half closed eyes. What was the point anymore? She had obviously failed again. Being held at Adora's mercy. Quite literally.

 

"I just wanted to be with you Catra! Why can't you understand that dammit?!" Catra refused to say something. Scorpia backed up with surprise. "I love you! I freaking love you! Why are you ignoring me?!" Tears pooled in Adora's eyes. And she changed back. The sudden weight of Catra caught her by surprise and she fell forwards onto the half cat. 

 

Adora hit Catra's chest. But each blow was weak. And hardly caused any pain. She didn't try to stop the blonde. Nor did anyone else. Adora quitted it and buried in face in Catra's chest with muffled sobs. 

 

Catra froze.

 

For once she was hesitant to fight. 

 

Why? Why?! WHY?!

 

She spat and rolled away, letting her anger take control. Adora yelped and stood up. Immediately two soldiers grabbed Catra and held her arms tightly behind her back. 

 

Scorpia lashed her tail back and forth. The Rebellion guards were a bit hesitant to restrain the scorpion woman but didn't need to when Perfuma wrapped her in thick vines. 

 

Catra hissed and tried to get loose. She couldn't. She was too weak. Too tired. 

 

Angella moved forward. "Take both of them to the dungeon." She ordered. The feline gave the iciest glare she could at the Queen. The winged woman didn't even flinch. "I was willing to give you a chance to join my rebellion. But I guess you've not only disappointed me but Adora as well." She backed away as her guards headed towards the castle. Towards where she and Scorpia will be thrown in jail. 

 

"No." Catra was surprised to hear Adora speak up. The half cat looked back as the guards holding her halted. The blonde had something indescribable in her blue eyes. "Don't take them to the cells. "


	13. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry New chapter hasn't come. I haven't been doing too well mentally so chapters might come slower on my fics. I don't know when I'll feel better but I'll still try to update
> 
>  
> 
> Would this be a good stopping point? Hm. I might do a bonus chapter for like what happened after. I mean this story has to end eventually XP
> 
> Edit: I'M NOT GOING TO END IT HERE

Scorpia admired the room her and Catra were thrown in. It wasn't like anything in the Horde. More sparkly and colorful. And not as dark or creepy.

 

She sat on an unoccupied bed with legs out in front of her. Catra paced back and forth. Well limping a little will more accurately describe it. The feline held her hands up with fresh bandages. And Scorpia wondered just how she hurt them. 

 

Scorpia had bandages of her own. One around her arm from a whack of ice that made a narrow cut. A big bandaid on her cheek for a burn she got from the glitter princess covered with burn ointment.

 

Catra suddenly growled and kicked her foot at nothing. She turned her head and glared hard at Scorpia. Uh oh. The Scorpion woman was dreading this as soon as the nice healer lady left. 

 

"Are you serious Scorpia? Did you really think they would just let us go?"

 

"Well yeah. I mean. Why wouldn't they?"

 

Catra pinned her ears. "You're such an idiot! We're from the fucking horde. We both caused destruction to the Rebellion. And you still think they're going to set us free just so we can come back and cause them more damage?"

 

"Okay. I get it now." Scorpia brought her claws together. "Finally. Dammit."

 

"Though you know a thank you would be nice. I'm really the reason the horde attacked Bright Moon again." Catra's eyes widened. "You're freaking kidding. How?"

 

"I'm a Force Captain. Though it was mainly to get you back."

 

"But how the hell did you convince Hordak too?"

 

"It wasn't hard. I think he values you. Unlike Adora." The slip up sent a fire of rage through Catra. "Shut up about Adora." She snapped. Scorpia let herself flinch. "Sorry Catra. I won't talk about her anymore." 

 

"Whatever." Catra resumed her pacing and Scorpia's eyes started to droop with boredom. She hated just lying there. "Do you think there's any games in here?" Catra halted. "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

 

"Well you were here longer then me. What did you do the entire time?" 

 

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

 

Catra jumped into the air when the door suddenly clicked and whipped open. Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Angella stepped into the large room. Adora quickly closed the door back and relocked it with a flashy key. 

 

Scorpia had to force herself to look away. But it was so shiny! She still refocused on who she thought was the queen and uttered out a nervous hello. Catra's reaction was far different. She hissed and straight up climbed the wall and sat atop a shelf, glaring down at the newcomers. 

 

The shadows casted perfectly on the feline's face, making her eyes glow in the partial darkness. Adora didn't hesitate to walk to the shelf and glimpse upwards. Scorpia watched for a moment after turning away her attention from Angella. 

 

"Please come down Catra. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk peacefully." The blonde reached up her hands. Scorpia couldn't see Adora's face from where she laid. 

 

Catra lashed her tail and showed her fangs. "F-Fuck off Adora." Scorpia heard it. A tremble in Catra's voice. Adora put down her arms and sighed a very heavy sigh. 

 

Scorpia felt a little bad. She wished Catra was more willing to open up. She was lucky the feline let her hug her sometimes back in the Fright Zone. They even talk sometimes. Though the subject of Adora was strictly off limits. Scorpia learned that the hard way. And she rather not get into detail. 

 

Scorpia's heart leaped when her bed strained and she saw that the Queen had made herself at home at the bottom of her bed. Glimmer walked close to her mother, eyes showing something dangerous, as if warning Scorpia this was not the place to try something. She wouldn't though!

 

"You're Princess Scorpia right?" Angella asked. Scorpia shuffled. "Yeah. I am. Why do you want to know?" Despite trying to act tough, it wasn't working in her favor. She swore she squeaked as the sentence fell out of her mouth. 

 

"I wanted to be sure of your identity. I knew of your family. A long time ago. They were very great people." 

 

"You knew my family?" Scorpia went wide eyed. "Yes. We were allies. Till the horde took over and stole the runestone." Angella grasped her hands together. "Um. They didn't take my runestone. We gave it to them."

 

"Oh darling." Angella looked suddenly pained. "They lied to you." The Queen stood up and looked like she was about to cry. "The horde has been nothing but evil. But I didn't think they would go so far and lie to their own."

 

"What? That can't be true!" Scorpia felt a wail rising in her throat. "Scorpia, you're really going to believe their fake lies?!" Catra snapped from where she still sat on the shelf. "They're trying to get you to join the rebellion. Don't believe a word of it."

 

"Mom." Glimmer was the first to speak after an uncomfortable silence. "Did the horde really do that? Why wasn't I told before?" 

 

"I wanted Princess Scorpia to know first. She has the right to the truth. And now I given it to her." Scorpia was shaking head to toe. She wasn't sure whether or not to listen. What if the queen was being honest? What if it was all true?

 

"How do I know you're not lying Queen?" Scorpia questioned with a tremor. "This is something that I couldn't lie about. No one should be lied to, no matter what side they're on." Angella wiped at her eyes. "I'm so sorry Scorpia. I will leave you to your thoughts. This cannot be easy for you." The winged woman turned and opened the door with her powers and left. It locked back behind her. 

 

A tense quiet followed. It was Bow looking nervously at Scorpia. Glimmer staring at Adora. Catra glaring at all of them. Scorpia leaned her head back on the wall behind her bed. She didn't often show her tears. Mainly because the horde forbid showing weakness. 

 

But right now. Here in this place. She was sure it was okay. 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Adora's mouth hung open when she saw that Scorpia was beginning to cry. Alot. Bow made a distressed noise and quickly went to the Scorpion woman's side and pulling her into a hug without hesitation. She loved that about Bow. Willing to comfort anyone despite their background.

 

Though Glimmer backed away. She looked unsure. And a bit scared. Adora couldn't help her friend in the moment. She was focused on getting Catra down.

 

"Kitty please-" 

 

"Don't call me that for the last time."

 

"Why are you being so stubborn? I want to help you!" 

 

"I don't need your help. So shut up." Adora stood there. She wasn't just going to nothing. She growled and placed her right foot on the lowest wooden slab. Making sure it was stable, she did the same with her left foot. "Adora, what are you doing? That's dangerous!" Glimmer's voice rose with fear.

 

"Be quiet Glimmer. I'm fine." Adora lifted her foot to the next slab and continued the pattern. Right foot. Making sure it was stable enough for her weight. Left foot. Then so on till she could peek over the top of the shelf and at Catra. 

 

There wasn't a whole alot of space and Catra was only an inch from her. The feline puffed up her mane and spat. She was reluctant to attack though. Because that would mean Adora falling backwards and hitting her head on the floor. 

 

Adora was honestly surprised Catra didn't attempt to fight. Scorpia's sniffles sounded distant and she should see out of the corner of her eye that Glimmer was standing at the bottom, ready to catch her if neccessary.

 

Adora placed one hand near Catra and kept a firm grasp on the wood. "Catra. Please. Come down." She felt her body shake from the awkward position. And feared that she was going to slip off at any moment. 

 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

 

Catra hissed once again. "No. Get the hell away." Adora's eyes grew misty. She begin to sound desperate. "Catra. I love you. I want to be with you." She reached up that hand and tried to cup Catra's cheek. "Why can't you see that?" 

 

Catra let Adora hold her face for a moment then yanked away. The sudden movement sent Adora going backwards. She whacked her leg on the shelf and her stomach twisted with anxiety. Time seemed to slow down as she plummeted towards the floor with back first.

 

All she knew it was going to hurt. But she'll be able to deal with the pain. She knew she would. Adora closed her eyes and expected to land on hard ground but instead it was soft. She reopened her eyes. 

 

"Thank god!" Glimmer said with relief. "What?  
How?" Adora was confused. She was still dazed at the thought she might've just smacked her head and get knocked out if it weren't for Glimmer.

 

"I teleported one of the beds." The princess said simply. Then tossed an angry look up at Catra. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you forgive her? She's done nothing wrong!"

 

"That's a lie. She left me. And she knows it."

 

"She said sorry didn't she?!"

 

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Sparkles "

 

"Then what will?!" 

 

"Glimmer." Adora sat up. "Just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to forgive me, she doesn't have to."

 

"But Adora-"

 

"Leave it." Adora brought her knees to her chest. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

 

"Fine. If you say so." Glimmer teleported the bed back. And with Adora on it. She hardly noticed it happened. Scorpia was looking better and Bow had long since pulled out of the hug. 

 

"Are you alright now Scorpia?" Adora asked quietly. "Yeah. I don't stay sad long. Especially when there are things to be happy about." What? This confused Adora. What was there to happy about? Especially after finding out your family was forcibly kicked and locked up in their own home?

 

She didn't understand this at all. 

 

Glimmer couldn't stay. She had to help with the battle's aftermath. There were things that needed to be attended to. Adora should be out there too. As SheRa. Lifting things that only she had the strength to lift. And maybe even carrying the injured so they can get properly treated. 

 

She was about to go when Catra finally climbed down. Bow left. Scorpia had fallen asleep. And he wanted to assist too out on the battlefield. So Adora was practically alone with Catra. 

 

All Adora could remember how hard Catra tried to hurt her. She received scratches and bites. But they disappear as she turns back into Adora. Except the clawmarks on her back. They never faded. And she was certain they would stay there for the rest of her life. 

 

Catra lingered at the edge of the bed Adora was on. Her expression was unreadable. Adora clutched her knees tighter and shut her eyes tight. The bed squeaked and she felt the mattress quiver under a new weight. 

 

Adora peeked. Catra was in a all fours position, facing the blonde with ears pinned to her head. For the first time, Adora noticed the feline wasn't wearing her red mask. And she had to admit Catra looked very cute without it.

 

"Can you not stare at me like that." Catra hissed. 

 

"Sorry. Like what?" Adora chuckled and straightened out her legs. Catra flinched when Adora's foot touched her arm. "Stop being a dumbass intentionally."

 

"What? I don't know what you mean Catra."

 

"Stop It!" The cat woman growled loudly and moved forward to loom over Adora. "Stop what?" The blonde couldn't hold in giggles as she let herself lay her head against the pillow. "Are you asking to get beaten up?"

 

"You don't hate me that much do you?" She smiled and reached up to scratch one of Catra's ears. The feline went rigid and was hesitant to make Adora stop. The blonde moved her fingers to a spot that made Catra go crazy and continued to scratch.

 

"Aaaa..Adoraaa." A loud purr rumbled in her throat and it made happiness swell up in Adora's chest. She missed this. Seeing Catra like this.

 

It quickly ended. 

 

Catra yanked away, her mismatched eyes getting misty. Her fur shooting up in places. There was fear there too. Adora sighed and sat up. "Kitty. Shhh. It's okay. Come back." Catra whimpered. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright. I know things between us won't be fixed so easily. But I'm hoping you'll be willing to work towards that. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. Don't you understand?" Her tone was gentle and sweet. Like honey.

 

Catra didn't answer. She shuddered and stared at the bed below her. Adora head out her hand. "Catra. I swear to you. I'll never leave you again. Not if I can help it. And that's a promise I'll never break."

 

Catra lifted her gaze up and their eyes met. "You really fuckin promise this time? You mean it? You won't leave me again?" 

 

"I do. I really do. I won't leave you ever. You mean too much to me to let you go again." She hoped Catra could hear the serious in her voice. This time she'll stay true to her words. "Fine. But if you ever leave me again I'll track you down and make you suffer."

 

"Fair enough." Catra took her waiting hand and Adora tugged the feline down atop her. They stared into each other's gazes for a few moments. Then Catra leaned down and planted a kiss on Adora's lips. Hesitant but gentle enough. 

 

Adora kissed back with eyes closed, cupping either side of Catra's face with her hands. Then the feline pulled away and rested her head on the blonde's chest. 

 

Things were going to be okay now.


	14. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating in awhile so here ya go

Angella agreed to let Scorpia leave the infirmary. 

  
  


But not Catra. 

  
  


She was stuck here longer till she could further prove that she was not going to betray the Rebellion. 

  
  


And there was still a war raging over their heads.

  
  


 A war that might not end anytime soon.

  
  


She hated being stuck in here. She hated that the horde was practically at their doorstep. And if they attacked again, she wouldn't be able to fight. 

  
  


She felt like she was more a prisoner than a guest. 

  
  


At least the food here was better than the rations she was given back in the Fright Zone. 

  
  


The door suddenly clicked and Adora stepped in with lunch in hand.

  
  


"Can I leave yet." Catra automatically asked. As she has been doing the past week. The time that has passed since the recent battle.

  
  


"Catra." The blonde sighed heavily and placed the food on the bedside table. "Asking that everytime I come in here won't make it any faster."

  
  


"But I'm fucking bored." She whined. 

  
  


"We've been playing board games!!"

  
  


"They're called board games for a reason Adora!" 

  
  


"They're still fun!" 

  
  


"No they're not." Catra snorted. She groaned as Adora brought out a checker board and opened up the box. She laid the game flat on the bed and setted up the red and black checker pieces. 

  
  


"We've played this a billion times." 

  
  


Adora scoffed. "I don't care." She made the first move on her side. "I know you like it."

  
  


"Don't tell me what I do and don't like." Catra edged a red checker forward with the tip of her claw. 

  
  


"I wasn't trying to." The blonde shifted another piece. It was back and forth with continued bickering till it seemed to look like Catra was winning. But Adora studied the layout of the checkers and managed to take out all of the feline's three pieces with her king. 

  
  


"You cheated." Catra growled.

  
  


 "You can't cheat at checkers." Adora chuckled. "You're just mad that I won."

  
  


"Yeah. You're right. Because you don't deserve to win." The air became thick with tension and Adora scurried to clean up the game board. She stuffed the checkers and the red and black mat into the box before replacing it on the shelf. 

  
  


She turned back to Catra. 

  
  


The feline's bandage has been long off. The cut seemed to be healed now. 

  
  


Adora returned to Catra's side and sat on the bed. "You should eat your soup you know."

  
  


"Is it the spicy kind?" Catra loved the spicy soup. 

  
  


Adora smiled. "Yes. I managed to get a request in to the chef." 

  
  


"Wonderful." Catra shifted to the edge of the mattress and picked up a fork. Adora sweated a little. "Uh kitty. That's a  _ fork." _

  
  


"What's the difference?"

  
  


"A fork can't scoop up soup. It's for your salad."

  
  


" _ Salad?  _ Is that some weird Bright Moon thing?"

  
  


Adora rolled her eyes. "Catra, do you not remember when I told you about Bright Moon stuff?" 

  
  


"Pretty sure I zoned out when you mentioned eating plants." 

  
  


"It's not!" The blonde rubbed her eyes. "Plants are good for you. They make you healthier. Stronger. That's why I want you to eat the salad." 

  
  


Catra placed down the fork. "How about no."

The feline didn't even bother with the spoon, picked up the bowl, and gulped down the soup.

  
  


" _ Catra."  _ Adora groaned.

  
  


The feline was finished in a matter of moments and she replaced it back on the old looking silver tray Adora brought in. She drank down all the juice in a glass cup and nearly broke it putting it down after it was empty.

  
  


"Not eating the leaves." Catra walked away to a patch of sunlight and laid on the floor there. 

  
  


Adora pouted. She knew Catra won't be changing her mind at all. And it would be a shame to let it go to waste. So she ate it herself.

 

She stood over Catra after she was done. The cat was still on the ground. "You missed out on tasty plants."

  
  


"Yuck." Catra blinked open her mismatched eyes. "Never put 'tasty' and 'plants' in the same sentence again."

  
  


Adora smirked. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

  
  


"Ugh I hate you."

  
  


"I already know kitty." The blonde sat crossed legged on the floor and beckoned Catra closer. 

  
  


The feline hesitated. Then she moved her head to rest it on Adora's lap.

  
  


Adora smiled slightly and delicately ran her fingers through Catra's thick mane, being careful to avoid the feline's ears. She remembered how sensitive they were. 

  
  


Catra purred strongly and she closed her eyes. 

  
  


The blonde woman hummed as she continued to stroke her feline's companion's hair. 

  
  


Minutes passed before Catra reopened her eyes to show a look Adora hasn't seen in that gaze since she left The Horde. 

  
  


Love.

  
  


Adora rested her right hand on Catra's face and gently stroked that freckled cheek with her thumb. 

  
  


Catra turned pink. The love faded from her eyes and was replaced with fear. Fear that if she let in Adora again, she'll just leave her once more.

  
  


Adora seem to understand. She leaned her face close to Catra's, their lips only inches apart. "I won't leave you. Never again. That's a promise I'll never break. You hear me?"

  
  


Catra quivered and nodded a little. Her tongue was too tied up to properly answer and her mind clouded with that fear she felt left her unable to come up with a reply. 

  
  


"Good." Adora whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

  
  


Catra nodded again, warmth touching her cheeks and burning the tips of her ears. 

  
  


The blonde closed the gap between them and both of their eyes closed. Catra savored every second. She was disappointed when Adora pulled away. 

  
  


It was too soon. 

  
  


"Sorry kitty. I have things to do."

  
  


"Like what? Stand around and sparkle like the Princess you are?"

  
  


Adora frowned. 

  
  


Catra lifted her head off the blonde's soft lap, her mind screaming at her to not. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay curled up by Adora forever.

  
  


"I have actual work Catra." Adora got to her feet. "I can't sit here all day with you." 

  
  


"Why not?" 

  
  


"I just said-" 

  
  


"I know what you said. But why not take a break? A day off? Don't you think you deserve it?" Catra swished her tail side to side. "I bet these people don't let you even have an hour to wind down."

  
  


"Catra. You should know this." Adora fixed her ponytail, which had begun to fall out of it's hold. "I don't like to relax."

  
  


Catra stood. 

  
  


She pressed against Adora's side. She wrapped her tail around the blonde's leg. She placed an arm around the love of her life. 

  
  


"As you said many times." Catra chuckled. "But you look exhausted. You've been working so very hard. You can't always do what these princesses want." 

  
  


"But I have to." Adora stared at the floor. "I'm SheRa."

  
  


"How about just for today.." The feline retrieved the blonde's hand and guided Adora to her bed. "..You rest and not worry about duties? I'll be sure to tell if anyone stops by that you need your sleep."

  
  


Adora's eyes dropped as she settled into the mattress, suddenly looking very tired. Catra pulled the blanket over the blonde but not before sneakily fetching the silver key from her ex's pocket. She pecked a kiss on the already out Adora's forehead and made way to the door.

  
  


Studying the lock, Catra put the key in the hole and turned it. It clicked loudly and she turned her head towards Adora. The blonde was still sound asleep. It didn't wake her thank god. 

  
  


Catra carefully opened the door, leaving the key behind, and peeped out in the hall. 

  
  


No guards were present. And judging by the scents in the air, no one has been through here for a couple hours at least. 

  
  


_ Lazy fuckers.  _

  
  


Catra closed the door and scurried down the quiet hallway on silent feet, being sure to sheath her toe claws so they didn't click against the floor.

  
  


She turned a bend and came upon a mural of a man. She stared at it curiously before moving on.

  
  


 Catra couldn't help but wonder who was important enough to be painted on a random wall. 

  
  


She pushed the thought down as she smelled fresh air tickle her nose.

  
  


_ Outside. _

  
  


Eagerness to be free and not in the stuffy infirmary grew stronger. She forgets in her excitement that she was supposed to be sneaking and runs into the Queen Of Bright Moon.

  
  


The worse person she could possibly run into.

  
  


"How did you get out?!" Angella's gaze blazed with anger. 

  
  


Catra squeaked and raced around the taller woman just as she shouted out guards!

  
  


The feline snorted. 

  
  


The Queen can't even restrain her, herself? Pathetic!

  
  


Catra saw an open window and climbed out through it. Below was at least a three feet drop. Not that bad. 

  
  


She leaped and landed on her feet, soft grass touching the bottom of them. 

  
  


She was free.

  
  


She was outside again. 

  
  


Instead of running to the Whispering Woods, as most here would've expected, Catra got on all fours and begin wandering around.

  
  


The feline had no idea what came over her but the great need of exploring this place was overwhelming. 

  
  


There were so many nice smells here then in the Fright Zone, which was mainly toxic fumes, sweat, and many other horrible scents.

  
  


She recalled that nightmare she had and it sent a shiver rippling down her spine. 

  
  


"There she is!" A guard hollered. 

  
  


_ Seriously?  _ Catra scoffed.  _ Do they even know what they're doing? _

  
  


"Halt!" 

  
  


Catra stood up straight and glared coldly at the two armoured people before her. 

"And if I don't?"

  
  


"We'll be forced to take you down."

  
  


Catra held in a laugh. "Wow. I'm so scared." The feline made her body quiver with a grin on her face. "I'm shaking in utter terror!"

  
  


"Stop playing games!" The first woman drew out her sword. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." 

  
  


"Then put away the sword fool." Catra yawned. This was getting boring. 

  
  


"I will not!" 

  
  


"Catra!" A familiar voice reached her ears and she purred as Adora came charging at her. Her expression quickly changed as she saw that the blonde wasn't too happy 

  
  


Sparkles trailed behind her companion with equal anger. Maybe even more. 

  
  


"Hey Adora~"

  
  


"What were you thinking?!" 

  
  


Catra flinched. "I was tired of being trapped in that hell of a room. So I got out obviously."

  
  


"By tricking me?!" 

  
  


The two guards backed up. Catra tossed a frosty stare at them before refocusing on Adora. 

  
  


"How else was I supposed to get out?" The feline crossed her arms. "You wouldn't let me even get a sniff of outside dammit."

  
  


"Do I really need to explain the reason when it's so obvious Catra?" Adora croaked.

  
  


 "Oh because I'm evil? Because I tried to destroy Bright Moon? Is that it?"

  
  


"I never said that!" 

  
  


"But you're thinking it." Catra didn't hesitate to grab the helm of the blonde's shirt and yanked Adora closer to her. "Say it to my face."

  
  


"There's nothing to say because it isn't true!"

  
  


Glimmer stepped forward with hands shimmering with magic.

  
  


 "Stay out of this, Sparkles!" Catra snapped. 

  
  


Glimmer gritted her teeth. She stopped moving towards them but stayed where she was, prepared to fight if necessary.

  
  


"Do you really think I believe  _ that? _ " Catra released Adora's shirt collar. "I'm not your prisoner. And you can't keep me here anymore." The cat woman whipped around and ran as fast as she could in the direction of the woods. 

  
  


One guard charged forward but Adora stopped them. 

  
  


"Let her go." The previously horde soldier spoke briskly. "She has nowhere to go. She'll come running to Bright Moon when she needs to."

  
  


"Adora, how are you sure she won't go back to the Fright Zone?" Glimmer asked, fury in her friend's eyes.

  
  


Adora glimpsed to where Catra ran off. The cat was no longer in sight. Too late to go after her now. "I'm not sure." She swallowed, her mouth dry. 

  
  


"But I want to trust her."


End file.
